Fangs Bathed in the Light
by Cleardragonf
Summary: What would have happened if Negi didn’t beat Evangeline at the bridge what if she won what would have happened to our hero, would he survive and live or would some darker emotions play out. EvaxNegxharem Rated M for a reason in the future.
1. Forwarning and Criteria

I will upgrade this book at least once every week if not more. All criticism is welcomed; no exceptions if my grammar is poor point it out. This is my second flick and my first one for negi. I neither claim the character of Mahouri Negi Magi. I do however own the characters that are not apart and are within my story.

There will be Lemons and there will be Limes, there will be tears and this will be a realistic fiction. Not everyone lives. Just to tell you now that I hate it when Arthurs beat around the bush, so in order to stop this I will tell you now. Some things may get pretty graphic but you will be forewarned ahead of it.

Also I will always respond to Reviews and I'll never hold them against you. If you have an idea I may be able to put it into the story but like I said no promises.

Now for what every one's been waiting for the book…….


	2. Ch0 Prologue

His heart throbbed as she lowered herself down upon him. Her breath upon his neck sent shivers down his spine. It was warm and moist but her lips were cold as ice;

"Tell me again," she whispered in his ear. Her fangs playfully, nibbling on his ear.

"Bite me…" he groaned out. The pleasure and bliss he was feeling was temporary and he knew it. He had been prepared. But no matter what he neither thought nor knew nothing would be able to prepare him, for what was to come.

She purred softly into his ear and swung her head up. Then quicker than a viper, Evangeline bit into his neck. Quickly encompassing him; in a world of pain. Withering in pain and agony, he attempted to break free. But firm yet soft hands restraint his efforts.

A warm liquid was starting to run down the side of his neck. And his heart was pounding in his rib cage; shuddering as the darkness descended upon him he vaguely remembered that faithful day that he Negi the Magician met Evangeline the Vampire…


	3. Ch1 The battle on the Bridge

Here's Some Text Notice

"helllo" regular talking

"_hello" _thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

* * *

As Negi dodged the next attack that Evangeline sent at him his first thought that ran through his head was that he couldn't keep this up. Running out to fight her he prepared for his strongest attack thinking to himself, that he needed to protect his students at all costs.

Evangeline was impressed she knew who this boy was but to see him charge at her like that made her think of Nagi, his father. And even though he had disappeared from the world years ago, she knew that he had to be alive. And find him and if that meant taking his sons blood forcibly then so be it.

She was brought out of her daze when she noticed him powering up for another attack.

_Chi, what an idiot does he really think he can scratch me with such a pathetic attack. Oh well time to end this._

"**Lil lac lac lil, lil lac**…" she began chanting just as she finished a blinding light shot out of Negi, heading straight towards her.

"**A THOUSAND WAYS OF THE BAT**" she screamed and just like that her attacking wave of bats sliced through Negi's Arrows and hit him. Evangeline reveled in the silence that followed the attack. She had been saving that for Nagi but if things kept going the way they were she'd never meet him.

She started floating back down when her mind started racing, he looked exactly like Nagi, so much that she could have sworn it was him. But the moan that followed out of him told her otherwise.

_Sorry kid but there's nothing that I can do, I need to find your father and make him undo this but I need your blood for it._

As she inched closer towards him she froze. Not cause she was terrified but because of a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Ahhg what the hell is this._ Her puppet then stood up from somewhere near the street and spoke to her master.

"My master, what is this it feels like you are happy like…" before she found Evangeline's hand over her mouth, before they both regretted it.

"You will not mention those feelings do you understand me yes that's what it feels like but we are not sure. This could be another part of Nagi's seal, so until I know for sure, I will have no one speak of these feelings do you understand. Chachazero (Nicknamed Zero)," Evangeline asked.

The doll nodded vigorously and that was all that was spoken.

Evangeline sighed as the two of them moved back towards the prone figure, Negi.

"Sigh, I guess there isn't much I can do, Zero head back home and I'll be with you shortly," the doll nodded and vanished without a trace. Sighing to herself Evangeline felt a thud next to her and turned to address her other Puppet.

"Chachamaru, I'm guessing that you have dealt with the things that needed to be taken care of." She asked.

"Yes Master, the blonde one is out of the way, and Old Headmaster is informed with what you plan to do, if you catch Negi." Evangeline smirked, everyone thought of her as weak in this state which to a point was true but she had many other ways. Of making things happen.

Turning back towards Negi, Evangeline smiled inwardly. When he awoke he was going to have a crash course in history. And why he was in this predicament.

"Chachamaru, grab the boy and let us go home." Turning her back Evangeline quickly headed back over to her cabin. Zero should have the room prepared by the time they got there. And then the fun was going to start.

Negi woke up to find himself in an unknown room the first thing he did was tried to remember what had happened last night. He remembered Evangeline then the last attack but then after that he forgot.

Then Chachamaru, walked in and all thoughts of where he was flew out the window.

"Chachamaru, I please I need to know where I am, and why I'm not in any clothes!" He practically begged. Chachamaru simply waved her hand and walked out the door saying.

"Master will be with you shortly," and shut the door. As Negi quickly got out of bed and headed over towards the food, his belly ached true he was a Magician, but he couldn't cure everything with magic. So he quickly began to eat.

It had been several minutes before the door opened, and revealed to him Chachamaru's Master. As Negi finished his last bite the first thing out of his mouth was,

"Uhh… Ms. McDowell is there someone maybe behind you. Cause Chachamaru said that her Master would be with me shortly." He asked her. A smile spread across Evangeline's lips as the next few words sent shivers down Negi's spine.

"I am her," and with that she spread her fangs. And snapped her fingers.

The first thing that Negi Realized was that A)he was naked, and b) she wasn't moving, he wasn't sure as to why she didn't simply bite him, but then again she did say that she only need his blood and she would be free. And then he felt a set of teeth on him.

"Mmmm… Master his blood is delicious, you should try some," the doll like creature attached to his neck said.

"Zero be careful not to waste any and make sure you don't put him in any unnecessary pain or else." And with that she turned and left the room sharply.

"Hmmm…Master has gotten boring a little bit of pain tells you your still alive, so don't worry by the time I'm done you will know when your life extinguishes." And she continued her administrations.

He was expecting for it to end quickly but it didn't in fact it seemed like ages. Every time it would slow down she would bite him again.

And then after what felt like ages his sight started to dim, and the last thought that passed through his mind.

_I'm sorry I couldn't find you dad._

* * *

Hey thanks for Reading Everyone, I know this was short but the more reviews the bigger the chapters and i mean that by a lot, at least one review a week will help. Will be putting up several more this week though. hope you enjoyed. Please Review


	4. Ch2 Answers and Awakening

Here's Some Text Notice

"helllo" regular talking

"_hello" _thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

* * *

Evangeline was walking down the stairs to the living room when she suddenly remembered Zero's words.

_Flash Back_

_"_"_My master, what is this it feels like you are happy like…" before she found Evangeline's hand over her mouth, before they both regretted it._

"_You will not mention those feelings do you understand me yes that's what it feels like but we are not sure. This could be another part of Nagi's seal, so until I know for sure, I will have no one speak of these feelings do you understand. Chachazero (Nicknamed Zero)," Evangeline asked._

_End Flashback_

It had been so long since she'd felt this emotion that she even allowed herself to actually except it. She quickened her pace as she hurried down towards the basement where both of her dolls and Negi were. She had to reach them soon or it would be for not.

She just reached the ground floor when she was assaulted by the most beautiful smell in the world. Blood, mixed with fear and pain. She quickly pushed open the door.

"Zero stop," she all but shouted. Zero for her part just turned around and smiled.

"But Mistress, he is but a pawn he is but a step closer to your freedom, surely a few more minutes won't be so bad." And was about to start again when Evangeline answered her back.

"I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH" letting the dark powers roll off of her would take a lot out of her but if these feelings were true she wouldn't risk it. Zero, was hurled away from Negi and Charu, was able to catch her older sister.

"Charu, take your sister back to my room, she is not to leave it, under any circumstances." Charu, nodded and with a quickened pace left the room. Sighing to herself Evangeline turned to look at Negi, he was a mess, and she knew it. But now the hard part would begin, hiding him from the world long enough for her to get the answers she needed.

To say that Asuna was angry was an understatement, not only had the little brat not showed up, but he also hadn't called to let her know. Currently we find Asuna on her way to Old Man Headmaster to ask where Negi has taken off to.

Negi woke up to find himself dressed and sleeping on a bed.

_So this is what heaven is like hmmm… I wonder if the Spirits know anything about my father._

When he started moving his arm he quickly realized his mistake as he was brought down to Earth, by Evangeline's doll Zero. And it was in the form of a dagger pointed to his neck.

"Do not move, My Master has use for you but I will not fail her by letting you escape." She snarled, Negi slowly nodded his head in under standing. No sooner had he finished, then the door was opened up to reveal one evil Mistress by the name of Evangeline.

"Ah so he does live does he, well that is good after all I can't keep someone like him around, and pray that he'd get better. Zero leave us and send your younger sister up here." Zero nodded before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

"I am sure you have questions as to why I have kept you alive, but now realize that they are selfish and have nothing to do with this stupid academy. Your students are safe so long as you coroperate." She sneered seeing the look in his face,

_I'd hate to do it but if those girls get in my way they will have to go._

"Now that Charu has so graciously graced us with her presence we can begin," she said. Negi looked on as Evangeline removed the covers to the bed,

_I guess she just wanted to drink my blood herself. _Negi thought to himself. Evangeline was nearing him when suddenly she stopped at his waist and very slowly she began to pull his shirt up.

"W-w-w-what are you doing!" Negi begged out, Evangeline continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"I as-as-as-asked y-y-y-y-you a question Miss McDowell." He stuttered out as he quickly moved to the far side of the bed away from her. Sighing she finally raised her head and looked at him.

"Stop moving this instant and listen to me, you are hurt and I need to take care of it." she said scooting towards him. Only for Negi to get out of the bed and run towards the door, unluckily for him Charu was already there and was pulling him back to the bed.

"No! No! I refuse to this sort of treatment, I won't allow myself to die," he cried as Charu pinned him effortlessly against the bed.

"Tch, as if you're going to die now stand still or I shall take measures into my own hands," and with that she took his shirt off. The first thing that Negi realized was that he was indeed cut in many different places and one of them looked as if it could compromise his status as a Magician. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized that he wasn't going to make it through the night at this rate.

"Please, Please show me pity and at least tell my father that I loved him," he cried as he passed out from the stress.

"What nonsense is this boy talking about Charu," McDowell asked. The doll simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I believe he thinks you wish him ill intent, master." McDowell nodded her head as she continued on healing his wounds.

"Well then that is the first thing we are going to have to take care of." She said

And with that she finished healing his wounds.

Later that day when Negi woke up, he first realized that the only one in the room was Charu. Quickly before she could do anything Negi silently walked out of the room, to make his escape. It was dark outside now and would make things harder, and it would be even more difficult for him to find help.

He was just about down the hallway when Zero spotted him,

"Master, Master the guest is escaping." Oh shoot Negi thought as he looked for the nearest exit seeing it as the front door. He began sprinting towards it when he realized that he couldn't open it. He even tried to use his magic but it wouldn't come to him.

"None of that will work in here, because of me." Stated Evangeline, looking up from the couch she was resting on.

"Why Why won't it work," he demanded, Evangeline smirked.

"Because boy, I don't trust people anymore, your father made sure of that…" she quickly shut her mouth and turned away.

_"Shit I shouldn't have said that what could have possibly possessed me to say such a thing. Now he'll be suspicious,"_

"What do you mean my father made sure of that, I won't believe that my father was an amazing person, he was the best there was." He started shouting at her. With each word he said he unknowingly cut Evangeline even deeper.

"Fine then I'm a liar and monster and you should kill me cause I'm evil right," Tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm the monster huh, boy you have a-a-a-a lot to learn before you can go making those sort of announcements you know. At least your father had a kind enough heart to put up with me for so long before he imprisoned me." And with that she went tearing up the stairs to her room where she slammed the door shut.

Charu just looked at him and stood up, while she spoke to him with an obvious edge that he had never heard her use before.

"Sensei I used to look up to you, and thought that if anyone could change master it was you. You'd be able to break through the ice of her heart. But apparently I was wrong you are the current monster that resides in this house. For there is no other place for you to go now," and with that she turned to leave.

"Oh and Sensei, just to let you know she stopped you from dying not once but twice and this is how you thank her. What would your father say." And with that she went to comfort her master.

* * *

Hey thanks for Reading Everyone, I know this was short but the more reviews the bigger the chapters and i mean that by a lot, at least one review a week will help. Will be putting up several more this week though. hope you enjoyed. Please Review


	5. Ch3 Complications

Here's Some Text Notice

"helllo" regular talking

"_hello" _thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

* * *

Negi was currently Traveling up and down the Main Street of the campus, and pondering what Charu had said. She said that Evangeline had saved him not for his blood but because she wanted to, he was confused. On one hand she attacked innocent bystanders while on the other hand she never killed.

As Negi was about to take another round about the block, an unearthly scream sounded from the other direction. Negi quickly grabbed his staff and took off at a sprint sure there were things that he didn't understand, but he did know when someone needed help and what the signs were. For example a women screaming in an abandon part of the campus at this time of night was sort of one of those things.

But when he rounded the corner he was not prepared for what he saw, he could have sworn he felt his heart beat increase within the span of a few seconds. The scene in front of him was that out of a horror film. Something no one ever expected to see, but here he was staring straight at it.

Evangeline was in her adult form her eyes were blood shot red and her teeth were pointed and was preparing to strike again at her victim, the young girl who was probably no older than 16, cowering in the corner. Then he saw that Zero was encouraging her master. Then something clicked into his head, he might not be that old but sure as hell under stood what it meant to feel alone. And that was exactly what was wrong with Evangeline.

So in a tone the bespoke of his courage, he slowly talked to her.

"Evangeline, back away from her this is not you, you don't want to kill her. You just want something from her, but you can't. You'll kill her, you want me I can set you free, take me instead." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Come on," he said coaxing her out of her crouch so that the girl was able to make a beeline for the trees only for Charu to suddenly appear. And take her away. Leaving only Evangeline and Negi in the ally way.

The moment the two of them were alone Evangeline made her move, she wasted no time in dragging him back into the alleyway were no one would bother them. There she pushed him up against a wall, bared her teeth and hissed at him.

"Come back Evangeline, you know this is not who you are you can fight it," he kept whispering to her. This kept on going for about 2 minutes before Evangeline began to sink and her features returned to normal.

"Baka…" She softly cried, "BAKA! Why, why did you leave me, you know I would have treated you right so why did you leave me." She cried into his shoulder, as she soon fell asleep.

Negi sighed to himself as he slowly picked her up bridal style, and began to make his way back to her home. It was going to be a long day he thought to himself as the sun came out.

As Negi walked through the front door to Evangeline's house the first thought that came to his mind, was that he could live here. He wasn't sure why but something about it made him feel safe and protected.

Just as he began to climb the stairs Charu appeared,

"I have taken care of my sister and she should be no problem for you please make sure Master is comfortable." And with that she left the room towards the kitchen.

As Negi finished climbing the stairs he came to a hallway with several, rooms. He was about to shout down to Charu, and ask which one was Evangeline's when a soft hand grabbed his hand.

"It's the one to our left, boy." she whispered. And went silent again. Nodding in understanding he quickly opened up the door and proceeded towards the bed. Where he eventually placed Evangeline down upon, he was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Please boy, stay I would like _your_company right about now." She croaked out to him. Nodding his head Negi went over to resume a position by the bed where hopefully he could stay awake and make sure that no one bothered her.

However sleep soon over took them both.

It was morning or so Negi thought as he stretched his legs and arms. He rolled over in the bed, to come face to face with Evangeline. She was still asleep,

_"Damn it look at her, I don't know why but my tummy feels funny. Maybe I should talk to onee-san she might understand this feeling or maybe Charu-san, yes I will talk to Charu-san about it." _As he slowly got out of the bed he gently heard Evangeline's moans and pleas for him to stay.

"Please don't leave me Negi-kun, I can be good just give me the chance. I promise to be good…" she then rolled over to give a very good view of what she was wearing or lack of therefore. As he felt his checks tighten and his face begin to blush.

And just imagine to his horror that who should walk through the door other than his onee-san.

"Negi Springfield what is this that I hear about you moving into a girl's house let alone the Doll Mistress's house. Have you lost your mind, according to this letter all of your rights as a White Magi have been revoked? Do you understand what that means? More importantly do you understand who she is?" She asked rambling on as Negi starred at her with big puppy dog eyes…

"Buy Onee-san…"

"NO! Not this time little man, I let you become a Magi so you could look for our father and now it has come to this. The only way that you could even look responsible for your actions is to become Evangeline's apprentice. And seeing as I haven't seen a single application from you so far, I'm going to guess that you're taking this entire ordeal as an entire joke." She was on a role and Negi knew it but before either one of them could utter another word. The mysterious Evangeline woke up.

"Excuse me girl but you are disturbing a very interesting dream I was just having please, keep it down." And with that she rolled back over.

"Yes Dark Evangel, we shall be going now so if you'll excuse us…" she began but was stopped as Evangeline blocked her path to the door. Now in her night gown, which really wasn't any more cover than Negi had seen.

"What do you mean 'we're going', where do you think you are taking my apprentice?" she asked venom already dripping from her fangs.

Nekane looked back and forth between the two, "Apprentice but he didn't say anything about being an apprentice," she said looking back at Evangeline. Evangeline who was slowly having a smile brought upon her face allowed it to shine.

"And who exactly do you think you're talking to girly. And don't forget I never let my students pick me I pick them. And I had decided on it while I slept, recent events prevented me from acting on my wishes but now I shall to quench your desire for answers and stupidity."

And quicker than Negi could respond Evangeline had crossed the distance between them. The moment she did glyphs appeared upon the floor and began to circle the two of them.

"Know this boy after this is done you _will_ be my apprentice no matter what." And with that she brought her lips down to his and sealed the agreement.

**PACTIO**

The moment her lips touched his everything disappeared nothing mattered and no one could stop this she was made for him. He didn't understand all these feelings building up inside of him but he knew he would rather die than have them taken from him ever. Her lips were as soft as a cloud but yet held the demand and respect of a person her statue.

He was brought out of his daze when he felt cold water hit his skin.

"Ha so you finally decide to join the living huh," Asked Evangeline as she stood above him in her nightgown.

Then realization dawned upon him.

"Eeekkk… Master I'm naked shield your eyes please," he begged as he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"Oh please, boy I'm a 2000 year old Vampire what you have I have seen plenty of times before. Now if you are done being overdramatic. As I was saying before you dazed off is that I shall be making you my apprentice and with such you will not be allowed to travel the human world without me for when I am done with you. Anyone who has ever met me will be able to sense me on you and that could prove to be a problem in the future." She said, Negi nodded his head in understanding before he once again realized that he was naked blushing tomato red from head to toe, he was about to express his situation once more to his new master.

"Pff, whatever boy finish your shower before I decided to come join you which I guarantee won't be the last time I do." and with that she left a shivering (not cause he's cold) boy in the tub.

* * *

Hey thanks for Reading Everyone, I know this was short but the more reviews the bigger the chapters and i mean that by a lot, at least one review a week will help. Will be putting up several more this week though. hope you enjoyed. Please Review


	6. Ch4 Feelings

_Damn it why can't I get these thoughts out of my head. Yes the boy is attractive, he's smart and he's that man's son. It feels like love but more, almost like I want to mate with him, but that's impossible he uses light magic. Unless…. I know what I have to do, But I swear to all that is Holy that if Nagi's seal is what is effecting these emotions and thoughts, the moment I find him I will make him pay. _

Evangeline thought as she made her way down to the basement to look for a few books that would allow her more knowledge into this matter.

Meanwhile Charu and Zero were having their own little chat about the Master and her new Apprentice.

When Negi exit the bathroom he was surprised to see Evangeline waiting for him on the bed. The moment he crossed the threshold she looked up and smiled towards him.

"Ah apprentice how nice of you to join me finally, I was just looking at ways for us to begin your training. And I believe I have found a good book for you to start on. First off the rules,"

"Ah… Come on Eva-chan" Evangeline blushed before she quickly spoke up.

"First of all it shall be Master or Mistress, whenever we are training or out in public unless I tell you otherwise. Second of all, never ever question my methods they're there for a reason. Unless they contradicted early beliefs do not bother asking them." Negi quickly raised his hand. Which she nodded for him to ask the question.

"I already know a lot of magic so why should I have to…"

"No! You only knew light magic, which is a passive and very pathetic peace of Magic. You shall forget all you know or so help me I'll make you forget them." She said with some heat behind her.

Negi quickly nodded his head, and she sighed. This was going to be a long life, and the sooner she took care of the mate problem the better.

As she reached behind her Evangeline started slowly talking to Negi "now as you know every society has rules, regulations, and ettiqutte. This goes for demons and dark magic users who usually become what they wish to become. Now before you complain…" as she handed over a thick, dust covered ancient book. That was more like a tomb than a book, she raised her other hand to silence him.

"Know that everything I teach you is for a reason and should not be taken lightly. After all you are the only human to be taught the Dark Magic for well over 2000 years." Negi stared in shock at this pronounced fact. The kind of power that must go with it must have been enourmous.

"Now I want you to read through that book before I give you another, Charu here," she said signally towards her mech. Doll. "She will be your personal trainer/bodyguard till I say otherwise. or till you complete that book. Now do you have any questions?" she asked him Negi quickly shook his head.

"Good then we shall head to where you shall be sleeping from now on. Charu please prepare me my tea, I think I'm going to need it after all of this is done." Charu nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Just as Negi and Eva, made their way up the stairs.

Upon reaching the landing they turned to the first door on their right. And entered,

"Um…Master I don't mean to be bothersome but isn't this your room?" Negi asked.

Evangeline smirked and turned back towards me,

"Why yes, yes it is Negi. How very observant of you. Tell me what is it that you wish to truly ask."

Negi took a deep breath and prepared himself for his next answer.

"Why am I sleeping in your room, Master?" he quickly questioned.

Evangeline smirked as she wished to quickly put him in his place but silently responded.

"Because young Negi, I know your kind and the first chance you get you will attempt to run, I shall keep you under my vision at all times. And make no mistake about that." She purred,

Negi felt a shiver go up his spine as she said that work, 'every moment'. Damn it how was he suppose to get comfortable with what he viewed to be a beautiful women next to him every night. Not to mention he needed to find his father.

"Master about our arrangements would it not be better for me to stay guard at your door and make sure no harm comes to me… I mean you?" he stated quickly fixing his mistake he prayed that she hadn't noticed.

"Oh don't worry about me boy as I'm sure after a few lessons with me, they will clear your head right on up. So no need to worry."

She said as she sauntered her hips on the way out the door. Pausing for a quick sec she also responded,

"Oh and make yourself at home." And with that she left the room. Leaving Negi to slump down on the bed, how the heck did he get himself into this mess again? Oh that's right he stopped Evangeline from sucking that poor girl dry and lost to her. So where did that leave him.

Sigh. Oh well might as well get comfortable, he was going to be here for a while.

"Master likes you…"said a voie above hm

* * *

Mwahaaha cliff hanger


	7. Ch5 Plans and Hidden Desires

'hello' thoughts

"spokend" outloud

Remember I don't own Negima and if i did i'd be writing like crazy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Plans and Hidden Desires **

* * *

Four years have gone by since that fateful night. The next day they had gone over everything that Negi would learn over time and got right to it. At first Evangeline had been a slave driver, or so he thought. But after careful consideration, and the person who was training him, he had no doubts that it would be hard. So far he had been learning as instructed by Evangeline. To learn everything about the human world, but internally and externally.

But that wasn't all, in the mornings when all the students went to school, they would spar. This according to her was to help build his agility and power reservoirs. And true to her word she never let up and he was worked like a dog.

Negi sighed, being back out of his daydreaming. He was currently learning human courtship or as they like to call it sex. He was confused and still didn't understand. Oh well, he would just have to ask Evangeline about the subject, and to elaborate. After all he had learned early on in his apprenticeship that if he didn't ask she'd somehow know that he wasn't. And the punishments were something that he'd rather not remember or re-experience.

As Negi sighed and placed the large book back on the shelf, his eyes drifted over to the magical section of the library. Evangeline had made certain that he understood that going over there was unacceptable. Why however was a mystery to him? He was about to leave when one of the books on the shelf caught his eyes.

**Mating Rituals of the Dark Ones**

He was about half way to the door when he stopped and sighed.

'Well it's better to be curious than to never know,' he thought to himself. He was about halfway there, when Char appeared, grabbed his arm thus stopping his advancement.

"Negi-kun, Master says you are not permitted in there. I shall escort you to her now. Oh, and please don't run this time. You know how she gets when you run away." She said in a hushed whisper. Negi nodded and the next thing they knew there was a tug and they appeared in front of a door.

"Enter," came a strong feminine voice. Negi took a deep breath, opened the door, and practically scampered into the room.

Evangeline was lying on her bed reading something with her back toward Negi.

"Negi-_chan_, what were you attempting to do in the restricted area of my Library?" she asked.

Negi quickly noticed that she emphasized the chan part and the glint in her eyes. This was a double bladed question and if he didn't chose his words correctly then there would be hell to pay.

However it only took him a second to make up his mind as he threw himself towards the ground. And spoke very quickly,

"Forgive me Master, I have wronged you yet again. Please have mercy," he practically cried. True he could attempt to run but that wouldn't get him very far.

Tapping the side of her head a light bulb came on, and Negi started to sweat if she noticed what book he was looking at earlier, she would no probably kill him.

"Hmm…very well I shall withhold your punishment…for now. But Negi," she said all too sweetly.

Negi had turned around and came face to face with her.

"There shall be some sort of consequences for you." And with that Negi left the room.

* * *

The moment that Negi left the room, Eva sighed. That was close she thought as she allowed her trembling body to sit down. Her hormones were raging yet again. And it was all because of that apprentice of hers. Everything he did that was stupid reflected back on her. But at the same time he made her proud. When he was close her fangs and elongated.

She was forced once again to remember the book he was heading towards. A small blush was threatening to spread from side to side. But she refused shaking her head she started imagining dying vampire babies. That got the blush to stop almost instantly. And with it her hormones restored. So the boy was curious hmm... Nah. She would give him that option, but only when she would know his feelings towards her.

Snapping her finger silently, Char appeared next to her.

"Yes Master," Eva smiled

"Tell Negi-kun that we will be having dinner together tonight. Alone." She smirked as recognition spread thru Char's eyes.

"But Master what…" only for Eva to raise her hand and silence her.

"No. no what if's, if what Zero has said was true, his feelings would only have grown stronger over the years. And besides he is about the age were he'll start to become interested." Eva replied with a few cute giggles.

"Hai, it shall be done Master." And with that Char disappeared to inform Negi and prepare the food.

"Master is putting a lot out on the line," Came Zero's reply from the closet she was kept in.

"Yes I am Zero," Eva spoke softly

"But what if he throws your feelings out the door like the last one,"

A glint of rage shown in Eva's eyes as the next several words left her lips.

"Then I will do what I should have done to the other,"

"Oh and that would be…" prompted Zero.

"Dispose of him, and make sure no one knows my weakness."

* * *

Negi made it to his room, where sighed heavily.

'Damn that was close what if master had smelled my feelings or some other weird shit like it. I mean its bad enough she knows practically everything that I do. But if she knew what I was attempting to read or what my feelings really were then she'd kill me.'

A loud poof next to him, scared the shit out of Negi. When the smoke disbanded, Char spoke up,

"Negi-san, Master would like for you and her to have dinner tonight, and would very much appreciate if you attended." She spoke gently.

"Umm…sure I mean if that isn't a problem for her, but never mind." He hesitated in asking what he should wear. And just thought a dress shirt would be good enough.

As if reading his mind Chachamaru spoke up,

"She said it would be casual as usual." And with that took her leave.

Negi nodded and Char disappeared. Looked like tonight was going to be fun. He was just hoping that he'd make it through alive.

* * *

'So many ways I could ask him, but only one will be good. How am I going to say it,' thought Evangeline as she paced around her room. Negi would be there in exactly 5 minutes due to the fact that she'd beaten it into him to always be on time and never late.

She was about to practice out loud when the door swung open quietly and Negi walked in. 'Damn he has terrible timing I mean seriously if there had been one time he could have been late why not tonight of all times.'

"Sorry Master, I know I'm early but I was excited and didn't have anything else to do," he spoke truthfully.

"Oh that is no problem, apprentice. I wasn't doing anything important," she said flashing her teeth. If what Zero had detected had been true then there were still several tests that Evangeline could perform without Negi being any the wiser.

'K, now quickly smell the air for testosterone, she said it would be faint and… oh dear god. He must be wetting himself as potent as that smell is.' She hid the smirk that was pressing against face.

"Master if you do not mind me asking what was with this all of a suddenly." He asked looking around for some obvious sign of torture.

'Perfect, just like she said he would immediately change the subject after reeling in his emotions. Now for one more.'

"Well Negi there is something I'd like to discuss but I think it can wait till later." She smiled, and truly smiled. And she smiled even more as she sensed and heard his heart skip a beat then increase a bit.

'Perfect I know now what needs to be done later on.' She thought, all confusion and doubt set aside she knew he like her and in more ways than maybe he even knew yet.

And before they could even bat an eye Chachamaru entered the room with the food.

* * *

**Hahaha I'm evil. Oh and look as long as people view my story I'll update but try to review please**


	8. Ch6 Unkown Surprises and Awakening

Here's Some Text Notice

"helllo" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. thanks **

* * *

**Chapter 6 Unknown Surprises and Awakening**

* * *

As they sat there and continued eating for several minutes. Negi started to think of several reasons as to why Evangeline would have wanted him to accompany her to dinner, but just stopped coming up with reasons after about five minutes.

Clearing her throat Evangeline quickly studied Negi's facial expression, she had decided that before this dinner was over he would know how she felt about him whether or not they both lived was a whole separate manner.

'Well, now would be a good time rather than later,'

"So Negi-kun, I suppose you are wondering as to why I have you joining me for dinner tonight." She stated.

Seeing as he slowly nodded her head, she started off reciting what she had practiced for several years now.

"Negi, I have seen the way you react when you are around me, and not much of what it means escapes my grasp." Negi started sweating profoundly, if she was talking about his love for her he would just have to deny it and hope she did not realize it.

"Umm… Master I think…" But was silence with a glare from her

"No Negi, I think that it is you who refuses to tell the truth. And I have had just about enough of all this pretending. Now why don't you tell me exactly what you feel." She smiled and with a subtle bit of emphasis on the you part he understood he couldn't lie to her.

"Master I will admit though to no one else that I am afraid that I love you, I simply worship you. When I lie in bed at night I just can't help myself but dream what it would be like. I am so young master and am of a different Race, these things were what I would call obstacles, and have as such left these feelings not get in the way of my training as you have said." He said fearing now as her expression changed from one of protective to annoyed, and passed several others that he didn't even realize existed.

"So if what I understand is true, instead of coming to me and asking me about these things or better yet, being a man and speaking your heart you have hidden them?" she said with a smirk gracing her lips as an evil glint shown in her eyes.

Negi gasping threw the chair backwards and all but leapt down to his knee.

"Please find it within you to show me forgiveness for my insolence." He cried, 'Damn it why, why the hell did I have to admit those things to her, now she will surely be enraged.' Waiting for the hit to come as he stood and looked up to come face to face with his master,

"Master…Mmfff," he chocked as their lips met and all protest died with the contact. 'This is nice,' he thought to himself, as she wrapped her arms around him and moaned lightly into his mouth.

Breaking apart the first thing that Negi did was breathe his mind was completely off, 'what the hell just happened, master just kissed me.'

"Boy, you're not the only one who has been hiding things. And regardless of whether or not your blood will set me free we will have to find out together. But let me make several things clear." Her eyes shown a bright red before her irises', changed into slits.

"One, if I ever catch you harming our relationship without so much as a word to me, I'll kill you blood or no blood. And second well let's just say that there are things left to be discussed at later times." She said as she went back down to sit. Negi joined her and one he began to eat again she spoke up.

"Oh and do not think that just because you shall be courting me, that I will soften one bit on you. When we are in public and or training it will either be Master or Sensei, nothing else." She demanded with her voice. Nodding Negi understood.

"Good now about that book you were attempting to read today…" she left off hoping he'd finish the sentence.

"Ahh, hehehe well you see I saw a book that caught my eye but it really wasn't anything Ma…I mean Evangeline-san should be worrying about." He stated blushing slightly and then scratched the back of his head.

"Oh and say that I was curious about what my new suitor was interested in, hmm." She was a bit rusty on flirting since it had been a long time.

"Umm, well it's kind of embarrassing but, it was...something called 'Mating Rituals of the Dark Ones." And like the speed of light he disappeared, but not before he called out.

"Good night, Evangeline."

"Good night…Negi" sighing to herself she started heading back towards her room when a thought spread through her mind. 'So, he was interested in her Race's Rituals was he, well. She'd just have to give him a live understanding as to why those sort of things were better asked directly, than indirectly.

She smirked to herself as she prepared herself. This was going to be very amusing.

The moment Negi reached his room he bolted for the bed. 'Damn that was a lot to take in. I mean how many people ever hear their teachers say that they love them. Oh well, I should probably hit the hay.' And with that he crashed.

The next morning Negi woke to find himself in a different room. He looked around and noticed that he was in Evangeline's room.

'Shit, not good. I know she said she likes me but if I get caught in here I'm in trouble.' Silently reaching towards the door he had almost reached it when suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind.

"And where do you think you are going Negi-kunnn" Evangeline purred out of her mouth. As her eyes locked with his.

Gulping Negi scratched the back of his head.

"Ummm… well you see it's kind of embarrassing, but I kind of woke up in your bed." He said. 'Shit please don't kill me," he thought as he saw a look pass her face.

"Oh no Negi whatever am I going to do about this, hm…" she joked knowing he wouldn't catch the sarcasms in her voice.

'Ha now I shall lay it on thick for him,' quickly walking over to her table she grinned as she threw the book on her night stand, almost directly at him.

"I want you to read that if you understand what it means and you still want to see where this will lead to let me know. If not we never had this conversation." And with that she shoved him out the door silently hiding the expression on her face. Oh yes, she knew what he would chose but for him to read about it would be a whole separate issue.

Negi looked down at the book that Evangeline had just thrown him.

**Vampire Courting by Count Musayi,**

'Oh shit, why the hell would I need to know anything about vampires, unless…' quickly pounding on the door, Negi shouted like it was titanium.

"Evangeline-san, why the hell would I need something like this? Can't you just tell me, please." He finished in more of a plea then a demand.

"No, and if you ask me again I'll double your training weights." She said through the door, 'Come on Negi, prove that I know how to choose a mate, otherwise I'm not going to waste the time, in pursuing my dream.' She thought as she moved back towards her bed.

"Oh, and I'm a wee little bit tired so training today will be off." She commented to him.

Negi looked down at the book then back at Evangeline's door.

"Do you want me to read it or return it to its part of the library, Evangeline?" Negi asked confused.

"Read it and maybe I'll have an answer to the second part." She replied,

"Now leave me I grow tired of this chat," and just like that Negi was excused.

'Hmm…I wonder what could be so important in this book that master would want me to read it. Oh well better get to work.' And just like that Negi found a place in the living room, and had taken a seat and began to read the book.'

A few hours later and we return to find our Negi sitting in the chair pondering a couple of things.

'What the hell! It says in most of these challenges that female vampires, look for the best of the current populace, when looking for a mate. Whether it be in strength, speed, intelligence, age, wisdom. None I have none of these properties. And the consequences for failing any of these tests would be lethal to humans. So why the hell would she expect me to read this book unless...'

THUD

"Negi-kun," shouted Chachamaru as she raced out of the kitchen.

'Humph, took the boy long enough to figure it out.' thought both Chachazero and Evangeline.

"Master… what should we do," questioned Chachazero.

"Nothing…Chachazero, we shall let him figure it out, otherwise I can never say that I work for my relations." And like that she headed back towards her room from the foot of the stairs.

**

* * *

**

AN

Alright you guys now the drill the more updates a week I get the more chapters I post on the weekends. Now start typing. Oh few posts, how should the harem be made up of remember, I love feedback so visit my homepage and let me know what you think.

**Ja ni**

* * *


	9. Ch 7 The Turning Point

Here's Some Text Notice

"Hello" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. Thanks **

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Turning Point**

* * *

Negi woke up to find that his head hurt and was dazed beyond belief. As he looked around his mind began to flash. What was he doing again, well now that he thought back to it, he was doing an assignment of what Evangeline had him do. Then suddenly…everything started to rush back at him, and boy did he blush.

That was when he suddenly realized that he was lying down on a couch. And then that was when he suddenly realized what was going on.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us, Negi-kun," Evangeline stated. From behind the couch, practically making him jump up in surprise.

"Sorry 'bout that Evangeline-san, but for a moment I thought I might be in dreaming." Negi stated, seeing Evangeline's teeth elongate.

"Oh, I do hope it was a lovely dream, because now you're back in reality." She stated smirking seeing him squirm.

"Now tell me Negi-kun, what exactly did you learn from that book I had you read,"

"Ummm…w-w-w-w-well you see," he stated seeing the gleam of her teeth. "I-i-i-i-i-it wasn't anything much ca-ca-cause it only stated tha-t-t-t-t I would die if I were human." He stuttered. She smiled as she looked at him, good at least he knew the facts.

Now all she had to do was find out if she actually wanted it or not.

"So Negi would you like for me to change you," she replied with a smirk in her voice.

"Yes! Evangeline-chan. Yes, I would really like it, I just didn't know if you would allow, such a weak person as me to become one such as you." Negi said. In which case got a reaction he never thought he'd see in her.

In the blink of an eye, Evangeline was in front of him with her finger in his chest, "If you are to become my mate, then I expect you to act as such, meaning no more of this self mutilation. Bullshit, understand Negi-kunnn," she purred out in a dangerous way.

Negi quickly nodding his head gave an affirmative notion and Evangeline looked over her shoulder at him.

"Good, now all we really have to do is prepare you for the ritual," she stated in a thinking position.

"Okay I have an idea, Chachazero shall be waiting in your room for you. There she will have a book, which will answer most of the common questions any person could have. It will also explain to you everything that will happen. I expect you to at least take a look, if you have any questions then you may ask Chachazero, them. She will more than likely know the answer," and with a quick flash Evangeline took off towards the basement with Chachamaru.

Negi looked around and saw no one, so he began walking up the stairs and was halfway there when he realized almost exactly what he had just said. And a blush started to form upon his face. When he reached his room, Chachazero was waiting for him on the bed with several books under her arms.

"Ah, Negi-_chan, _how are you doing today. You know what never mind don't answer that question, I am here because master seems to think that you will not look this in the mouth," she said. As she quickly tossed him one of the books.

"This is volume one and is in Master's writings, she wants you to look at it first. Before you read the official one. Okay? Good. now then get to reading," and with that she dozed off while Negi, began ferociously reading the tombs.

Evangeline was currently passing back and forth, she needed to find a date to change him but when. She knew that the later it became the older he would be, and although she did like older men, she preferred if they were younger. After all she could make herself look older, but really with her full power she could become older, it was just that these stupid binding's that Negi's father had put on them.

Well as long as they were together then that was all that really mattered. As she headed to the chamber with Chachamaru close at her heels.

"Master, are you sure you are ready for this," she questioned her master. Evangeline stopped and looked over.

"What do you mean Chachamaru," she cocked her head to the side to get a better view.

"I mean are you sure that you really have given up on Nagi?" she asked specifying on what she was speaking about.

"Chachamaru, I am fairly sure, and even if I wasn't this is not something that I have felt since, _him_," she barely whispered.

Gasping Chachamaru nodded her head in understanding, it was an unspoken vow that none of them discussed _him_. If only for her piece of mind.

"But that is not what is important at the moment right now. We really should start preparing for the ritual," Evangeline said as she swept into the door next to it, and Chachamaru swept past and grabbed a book.

To say that Negi was confused was an understatement. He was beyond that point. He had gone through and through the book that Chachazero and Evangeline had given him. True to their word he understood, Evangeline's book a lot better than he did the official one. And he was not being biased, the only difference was on certain things Evangeline's book, didn't touch a certain basis like the official one did. And for that Negi believed that it was due to experience. The following morning Negi woke up to find Chachamaru standing in front of his door. With some news on what was going to happen.

"Master says that by the end of this week is when she will turn you Negi-san, please be ready by then," and with the grace only a robot could have she disappeared.

Negi was giddy inside, that meant in 2 more days he would be changed and while to most people this would seem scary, to him it meant more time for his ambitions. Looking for his father, learning every spell there was, raising a family, the list just went on and on, and now look he was going to be in a relationship with one of the darkest creatures of the night. Or so they were called.

"What does it say Chachamaru," demanded Evangeline as she moved around the chamber.

"Ah here it is, it says that for light Mage's, or in this case Negi-san, that moonlight is highly recommended," Chachamaru answered while looking in a book.

Evangeline quickly walked over to the bed and opened up the blinds so that the moonlight would catch and come streaming in at the bed. _Damn I never knew there was so much work in this just so that he'd feel comfortable._ She thought to herself.

With a snap of the book Chachamaru, sighed.

"I think that will do Mistress," Chachamaru said. Evangeline nodded her head as she looked around at the changing chambers.

The Moonlight streamed in on the bed and hit its bright green sheets. The lighting was perfect as the moon really was the main source. Few torches were lit around the chamber and it was cold not freezing but enough so it would take the burning sensations away.

With one final gaze over her shoulder Evangeline nodded in satisfaction.

It was ready.

Negi awoke early on December 9th, today was the day that he would be turned. Quickly hopping out of bed he noticed a several articles of clothing that were already laid out for him. Upon closer inspection he found a note from Evangeline.

_Dear Negi-kun _

_This is what you should wear today,_

_Oh and don't forget to eat something you will need the strength._

Negi blinked several times before his eyes came to rest on the clothing. They were denim jeans that had several tears here and there, just the way he'd come to like them. And then there was an ordinary T-shirt. Comfortable he sighed, well at least things were going to be sort of easy.

As he made his way down stairs into the kitchen he quickly grabbed a bite. He knew he would be needing the strength even Evangeline's note had said so. And she did know what was best in these kinds of situations. So he quickly drank some more OJ, and then worked on his toast. As he was finishing Chachamaru walked into the room.

"Negi-san, master is waiting for you. If you would just follow me we will be able to get all of this out of the way," she said with her head bowed.

Nodding Negi followed her down the stairs and to a chamber he'd never been in. But standing in the center was Evangeline. The moment he saw her the blood rushed straight to his head. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a simple white nightgown that fit perfectly to her every curve. And Negi was only 13 years old, thus several of these feelings were very foreign to him.

With her eyes closed Evangeline however called out to him.

"Come Negi-kun, sit in the middle with me we will be here for a while,"

And so they sat like that for hours, and hours and hours.

14 hours later they awoke from a deep trance that Evangeline had put them in. Taking his hand Evangeline then proceeded to move them towards a door to the side of the chamber. But when the door opened, Negi's breathe hitched.

It was gorgeous, and perfect in almost every way possible. Negi had no idea what drew him to the dimly lit room, or for the matter grim. But he was drawn to it none the less. The full moon shown through the window and created a spotlight upon the emerald green bed. Then the torches that surrounded the room were dimly lit. Air was frigid and cold just the way he liked it even in his room, he preferred the cold when he slept.

As Evangeline moved towards the bed Negi entered an almost hypnotic state, everything was happening so fast, lights were speeding by him, and his body moved without his permission. But he didn't care he knew what was going to happen and he was excited about it. Long past was his fears of the unknown the night that he lost at the bridge had sent his world into an upright roar. And although he would more than likely be prosecuted for what he'd become, he knew that he wouldn't mind cause this was exactly what he wanted.

The moment his back hit the bed though, all of his senses came rushing back at him. Here he was lying down on a bed with a vampire that he so happened to love looking down at him. It was true that he was prepared for what was about to happen but that would never prepare any mortal man.

Negi's heart throbbed as Evangeline lowered herself down upon him. Her breath upon his neck sent shivers down his spine. It was warm and moist but her lips were cold as ice;

"Tell me again," she whispered in his ear. Her fangs playfully, nibbling on his ear. His mind raced to find exactly what she wanted to hear all those nights ago when he thought that he had been alone in the shower he had played these fantasies out by himself. But now that was different.

"Bite me…" he groaned out. The pleasure and bliss he was feeling was temporary and he knew it. He had been prepared. But no matter what he neither thought nor knew nothing would be able to prepare him, for what was to come.

She purred softly into his ear and swung her head up. Then quicker than a viper, Evangeline bit into his neck. Quickly encompassing him; in a world of pain. Withering in pain and agony, he attempted to break free. But firm yet soft hands restraint his efforts.

A warm liquid was starting to run down the side of his neck. And his heart was pounding in his rib cage; shuddering as the darkness descended upon him.

* * *

**AN and Remember to review. also for more Vampire related books visit my homepage, just click on my name. **

Please feel free to also visit my Fiction press books of vampire's also.

.com/s/2728260/1/Age_of_Myths


	10. Ch 8 Unraveling

Here is some Text Notice

'Hello' regular talking

'_hello'_ thinking or thoughts

'**Magi**' Spoken Magic

'**_Magic_**' Magic thought process

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters of Negima but the other ones I do. Remember this will follow the general plot of the Manga but will deviate where I want it to. So remember that when you're reviewing also the Forum is up on my Homepage for those of you that would like to check it out great. And now on to our story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Unraveling**

* * *

It burned oh sweet god it burned. But behind all that pain there was a yearning an enormous amount of power and pleasure. Negi could feel it, even if he squirmed under this unknown weight. It was almost as if he was weak and defenseless. In which most cases he knew he actually was.

He was dimly aware of his body and how his bones began to break and his mind began to pound. If he lived through this, if, if being a big key word in this sentence; Negi swore to himself never to look on the bright side of everything. Being in this situation was difficult as it was, think of others. And this was one of those things that he actually had a choice in.

Meanwhile Evangeline was experiencing something of a similar nature it felt as if a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She looked around to see what may have caused the feeling but realized that Negi was still on the bed. She sighed how was she going to take care of him, this way.

A few miles away in the Principles office KonoemonKonoe, the principle was watching a ward spell that surround the school start to crumble. Now normally he would have started to panic however this particular ward did not do very much for the school, no this was a ward for a certain seat number 26 of 3-A. He chuckled to himself. So it would appear that there were certain benefits towards her decisions it would seem.

Sighing he started to write on a piece of paper he had several people to inform about this occurrence.

Hours went on by and before he knew it Negi was no longer thrashing the pain had subsided somewhat. And his vision was starting to become more focused.

"Negi? Negi!" wow that sounds like an angel, He thought.

But soon Negi's vision began to come back to him. And the first thing that he realized was something that he never knew existed.

It started as a burn and then, it rushed him like a stampeding elephant.

"IT BURNS!" He practically screamed as he threw the weight off of him. He started racing towards the door. Only to find out that his only exit was locked.

"LET ME OUT! DAMN IT! LET ME OUT!!!" he screamed out.

"Negi, stop!" a firm voice commanded. Gasping for air and clutching his throat he slowly turned around to face a very beautiful Evangeline.

"Please, help me Master. It burns." He begged franticly in front of Evangeline. Softly nodding she began to advance towards him with a knife.

As she got closer, he started to back up even further that is until she cut her wrist with the knife.

"This well help, come here." Evangeline softly commanded him. In which he knew she well could. Nodding his head however, he slowly advanced and looked at her cautiously.

"Drink, my Disciple. Drink and be filled," she smirked as she saw understanding cross his mind. She knew these first few hours were pretty much instinct and so he was in a daze. The moment his lips however locked on her she squirmed with pleasure. Damn him, she thought to herself. She was an ancient amongst her kind, and a simple caress and she was already his.

He latched on to her wrist and began to drink quite deeply, the burning in his throat lessened and lessened, till it was nothing anymore. Satisfied with what he had he crawled back towards the bed where silently went back to sleep. Evangeline smirked; true it was one of the better turnings she had participated in. But she wouldn't complain, someone of Negi's stature, would have been a bitch to handle. After bringing her wrist up to her mouth a click lick and the wounds healed around the cut. Satisfied she went over to the bed.

"Sleep my love, sleep. For when you awake. It shall be to a new world," and with a twist of her body, she walked out the now unlocked door.

Evangeline quickly walked out of the chamber and was immediately relieved. The turning had been a success. Now the only thing that she needed to worry about was training him…well scratch that there was a way but she couldn't exactly just up and leave this place. Unless…quickly unfolding her wings she flew up the stairs and out into the open air. Heading straight for the borders of the Academy knowing that she probably was wrong but if it was that simple. Five seconds till impact, Evangeline braced herself, 3, 2, 1…nothing. She opened up her eyes and lowered her arms.

She was free; the Negi's blood had set her free. But that couldn't be it she had barely taken any. So why in the world would it… then it struck her.

_Damn you Nagi, if I had known it would have been this simple I never would have been in this situation._ Evangeline thought to herself. Regardless that just meant that training Negi just became a lot easier. Although there would be some challenges along the way she would need to fix a couple things as they became apparent.

Walking back to her house Evangeline was deep in thought when a sudden voice rang through her mind.

_"Master, is that you,"_ the voice questioned, there were several others that could be heard but her voice was the most prominent. Evangeline smiled it would seem all these years and they still hadn't forgotten her.

_"Yes it is my child,"_ Evangeline thought through the link. She smiled this was almost perfect.

_"Master, it is good to hear from you we were beginning to worry if you had not received, Nagi's child. We were just out hunting when we felt your almighty presence," _she replied. Smirking Evangeline knew the next set of words she would say would be followed almost immediately.

_"Captain, go to my house where you will feel Chachazero's magic, there I want you go guard with whoever you have; that house with your lives. There is something that is very important to me. Understood?" _Evangeline smirked as she felt them nodded in affirmative, and then flew off ahead of her towards her house. Now all that was left was for Evangeline to meet them there, and discuss what was going to happen.

Negi awoke a few hours later and was in a daze, the last thing he remembered was drinking Evangeline's blood. Still he should thank her as that was not in what he remembered to be a normal turning, that was something a lot more personal sort of speaking. As Negi walked to the door however he was quickly meet with an unusual face, someone who he thought shouldn't be here. He acted on pure instinct, and the look of shock that went across the others face was just as well. He struck her low going for the stomach and plowed her right into a wall.

She smelled of Evangeline, and had her blood flowing through her veins. Negi thought that she might of hurt Evangeline, and if that was the case vengeance would be his.

Sarah was quite surprised when a newly turned slammed open the chamber door, that she was inspecting and growled at her. What even surprised her more was that he was very powerful and close to a fledgling. This put her on her toes, fledglings were not known for their sense of mind. And he was already growling however the next move of his threw the captain into a wall behind them. Not even thinking she linked with the other guards, to inform them of the threat that she was facing. This _boy's _teeth were about to strike her when suddenly the others arrived.

Arms enraptured him and threw him off of her, and then they began restraining him. But the sheer power was amazing; if he used magic they wouldn't be able to subdue him without master's help.

Evangeline was right outside, when she suddenly got a mental image from her captain about a threat that had attacked her. However instead of rushing towards the door to help the captain, Evangeline began storming in down towards the problem. The moment she did she inhaled a deep breath and…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BAKA'S THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The silence that ensured was priceless and if the scene in front of her wasn't so serious she might actually have laughed at their faces.

"Mistress, forgive me, but I was patrolling the halls and was just about to return to the first floor when this door opened. And an unknown fledgling flew at me. He was too powerful, but if you prefer mistress we could…" she dropped that phrase as the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees in the room.

"Negi come here now!" Evangeline silently hissed, but made sure the message was clear, whimpering like a whipped dog the now identified 'threat', slowly made his way over to her. The moment he was in front of her, she lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"These, Negi are our Clan we do not attack our own," she said though as she said this the implications and inhaling of breath went around the entire room.

Sarah was the first one to come before Evangeline.

"Master, forgive me the others did not know, and I was not aware of…" she trailed off as Evangeline shook her head.

"Fear not Captain I am certainly aware of the fact that you didn't know. Otherwise we would not be having the conversation now would we." Sarah quickly shook her head and went back to join the others. There were murmuring now going throughout the entire hallway. Which with a flick of her hand it was silenced.

"Enough I have finally returned to my powers and have brought with me a mate," at which she smiled her fangs towards Negi.

"And let me say that in time he will become stronger than any before him, but till then, we must do as we do to all Newborns. He must be trained. So let us leave this place and head home my coven." And with a flair of her cloak which wrapped around herself and Negi thee McDowell Coven disappeared into the night.

Negi and Evangeline reappeared outside of her castle and the first thing that Negi thought was _Holy crap,_ it was huge. It was literally a castle not of present day architecture, but of past times. There were people flying over head and there were people going in and out. But what caught his attention was that most everyone had a smile on their face. Not that he had expected one, but come on how many people to do know actually have a smile as they walk into a castle full of vampires?

"Welcome Negi to our home." She said as she waved a hand towards the castle. Negi was stupefied, sure he had grown up in the human world but he had never seen a castle like this before.

"Evangeline…" he began but a stern look from Evangeline and he looked down at his feet.

"Sorry I forgot my hime," he barely whispered looking at the confused state of mind everyone else had no idea why this Newborn was calling there master by her first name.

"Master," he began again, "if it is not too much to ask for can we please find a room I am very much tired, and would like to go to bed." He stated. At the nod of her head Evangeline began moving forward.

"Very good Negi-kun come people let us not keep out families waiting for us," and with that they began to move towards the city.

* * *

**AN the polls are closed tonight and will be tallied so far. however here they are as they stand currently...**

**2 for origonal Negmia**

**3 for a mixture of Negima and new characters**

**and 0 for fully new characters to be apart of his harem.**

**Once again remember to vote, your vote could change the outcome of this book.**

**Another AN Remember to review. Also for more Vampire related books visit my Homepage, just click on my name.**

Please feel free to also visit my Fictionpress books of Vampires also.

.com/s/2728260/1/Age_Of_Myths

Also go to my forum to check out any new ideas for books that i could right about.


	11. Ch 9 Travels

Here's Some Text Notice

"Hello" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**So here it is everyone the chapter that I've had a writer's block on but have no fear I'm already writing the other chapter now that I've overcome this minor set back. Remember to read everything if People actually read my notes then it makes me a happy writer, and you know what they say a happy writer is a good writer.**

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. Thanks **

* * *

**Chapter 9, Travels**

* * *

Anya was upset; no upset was an easy way of describing her she was infuriated right now. Negi had yet to write back to any of her messages and she wasn't going to stand for it. She had already spoken with Negi's sister and all she had said, was that there was no reason to worry. No reason to worry, Anya's ass, if he wasn't responding and his sister wasn't going to answer, than by god she was going to go find the answers herself.

* * *

Konoka was worried, Asuna was pissed and Negi-kun was nowhere to be found. When Asuna and her had gone to her grandfather, all he has said was that. Negi was being taken under someone else's wing and he had no say in the matter. But that was not what was on her mind right now. What was bothering her right now was that her father was calling for her. And not just in an easy manner otherwise.

As Konoka arrived at her house she was greeted by the guard at the gate.

"Good after noon, Konoka-sama. Your father awaits you in his study," he said bowing to her. Konoka smiled as she nodded to him.

She was now walking towards the main room when a feeling of unrepentant emotions started surfacing her mind.

'_Damn it I hope father is not upset… lately he has secluded himself to his study more and more. And strange people have been recently popping in to visit him.'_

However her thoughts came to an abrupt end as she suddenly came upon her father's study door. She was about to knock when her father's voice spoke out to her.

"Come in, otome(1)," he said softly yet held no room for argument. Softly taking a breath Konoka released it, opened the door and stepped into the study.

* * *

Nodoka was worried scratch that she was kind of panic-stricken. Why you may ask because she hadn't seen Negi for awhile now and it had already been a few years. And although she hadn't seen him as of lately that has not stopped her. So with a renewed vigor and strengthened heart she continued towards her destination, the only place that she knew where anyone would have a clue as to where her… I mean Negi went…The headmaster's office.

* * *

Anya was already moving towards the train station as fast as she could however her pursuer was right on her trail.

"For the last time Anastasia, I'm telling you there is nothing to be worried about," Nekane half wheezed in between breathes.

"Nothing to be worried about!" Anya half shouted as she finished buying her ticket.

"I'll tell you something not to worry about, Nekane…me! Stop following me and go back home. I'll return with Negi-kun in tow, if I have to drag him all the way back home." she said with much conviction.

"not if you know where he is…" mumbled Nekane to herself. But out loud just sighed.

"Fine, if you don't wish to see to reason then it's all the more for you to know who will know where to find him." Nekane said in exaggeration.

"Go to the headmaster at his school in Japan," and with that said she left a befuddled Anya behind.

* * *

The moment that Konoka opened the door all her courage left her. Her father was there yes but that wasn't the scary part it was who was with him.

The Kantō Magic Assoc. representative, along with the Kansai Magic Assoc. representative. Both of which were sitting calmly next to her father.

"Ah…Konoka-chan, how nice of you to join us. We were just discussing your old Sensei, Negi Springfield. Why don't you come on in and sit down for a while," her father said. The other two just now noticing the new occupant sat there in a daze and nodded in unison. As one they stood and bowed to her father.

"By your leave Konoe-Sama," they both said as they rose again and left through the door.

Konoka looked at the retreating backs before she closed the door and turned to look at her father.

"I can see that you are confused otome," he stated. When she looked questionably at him.

Nodding her head he sighed and gestured towards the chair in front of him. Quickly getting to her seat Konoka sat down and waited for her father. After several minutes of silence, with the two of them looking at each other, her father sighed.

"Otome…what I have to say I say with a heavy heart as both a father and a leader." He stated.

Fearing the worse looked like she was about to cry. Akio **(AN just to let you know I don't know his name, if someone does and can prove it please speak up)** moved quickly to intercept her thoughts.

"No! No no no no, he's not dead my dear hime." He said panicking, noticing that it worked as the water works stopped in a heartbeat.

"Sniff-He's not?" Konoka asked through her snobs. Receiving a nod from her father,

"No, however the reason for our two guests is the reason why I wanted to talk to you." He said suddenly becoming serious again.

Noticing the change in her father's posture, Konoka quickly sat up straighter.

"Konoka Konoe, I Akio as Clan Head of the Konoe Clan and Vice-President of the A.M.C. (Asian Magic Coucnil) herby charge you with a mission do you accept." He said strictly and in a tone that offered no leeway.

Nodding her head, Konoka could have sworn she saw something in her father's eyes represent mirth. Nodding to her answer Akio then looked her right in the eyes.

"Then as the Vice-President of AMC it has come to our attention that one, Negi Springfield has been turned by the Vampire Evangeline McDowell." He said.

Konoka had been expecting many things, but Negi being a Vampire had not been one of those. So when she heard this she was about to scream, when her father held his hand up.

"However, that is not why you have been informed. It has come to the council's attention that in the past you may have held feeling's for this boy. Is that true?" her father asked/demanded of her with a stern look.

Slowly blushing and nodding, her father actually seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Good then, if that be the case then your mission shall be much simpler for you. You are to meet up with the other 'representatives' and head to Evangeline's Covenant's Castle." He said in one breath. Slowly waiting for the question that was bound to be asked.

"But father, what am I suppose to do?" Konoka asked,

_'Hook line and singer' Akio thought_.

"You my precious daughter shall be the new representative to the Shinso and as Evangeline is currently the most powerful Shinso, then that naturally is where you shall be heading." He stated as if it were a fact.

And then as if remembering he dropped the real bomb on her.

"Oh and if you can get Negi-san to sign an Allegiance of any kind, including a Marriage contract we shall discuss possible future arrangements." He said counting down in his head from five.

And with that the whole house hold's ears were ringing for a few minutes.

* * *

Anya was just about to board the Plane for Kyoto when two men dressed in black approached her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but would you happen to be Anastasia Cocolova?" the one on the right asked. She nodded her head. Then the next one stepped up.

"May we have a moment of your time Miss Cocolova, it will only take a while and it involves one Negi Springfield. A classmate from your _school _in Wales," he spoke putting an emphasis on the word school. Gasping she quickly nodded and hurried after them.

They reached the outside of the Airport where there was a limousine. The men nodded towards it and she acknowledged them. However once the door opened and she stepped in she realized that this wasn't some kind of conspiracy. But something that could possibly change her future as well as her life.

"Hello Anya…"

* * *

Nodoka had just arrived at the Headmaster's Office when the doors suddenly burst open. Letting out a squeak Nodoka noticed the Headmaster there waiting for her to stand back up. Blushing profusely Nodoka quickly jumped to her feet and glared indignantly at the old man.

Laughing at the poor girl's misfortune, the Headmaster stroked his beard a few times. Feeling the silver long hair, move through his fingertips, his black eyes resting on her little head.

"Ah Nodoka right on this way please," he said gesturing towards the office. In which she quickly shuffled by. Looking around making sure no one was around he quickly shut the door and activated the sound proof barrier. Then he headed over to his overly large brown squishy chair.

Nodoka looked around and simply gazed, long forgotten about the real reason she was here. After all it's not every day that a human got to see parts of the Magical World even if they were more pictures and such then anything else.

Laughing the headmaster seemed to be amused at her reaction. Even after all this time, every time Nodoka came in to talk to him it was about the magical world.

Looking around Nodoka remembered the day she found out about magic…

………………………………………………………………………..Flashback…………………………………………………………………………

_Nodoka was reading in the library and happened to come across a very interesting name in a mythological book. Titled 'Great Mages and their Times', curious as to why it was lying around on a table under a bunch of other books. Nodoka started to read it. That is however until she got to a certain part._

_'And so it comes to pass that the Great Thousand Master, also known as Nagi Springfield disappeared into the night. Leaving only his son behind, to what reason's none may know but may Kami rest his spirit…'_

_And there right above the ending part of the book was a picture of Nagi Springfield and in his hands was Negi's staff. That had been all that it took, and like a bat out of hell. Nodoka took off towards the Headmaster's office, to discuss the origins of this book and see if there may be more._

………………………………………………………………………End flashback…………………………………………………………………….

Nodoka grinned; however the old man really didn't have much to say but nod his head and confirm her beliefs. That Negi was indeed a wizard and that such a world of believable things even existed. He'd tried later on to convince her otherwise but she'd have none of it.

However the cough from the Headmaster quickly brought her out of her daze.

"As I was saying, Nodoka-san is that Negi is no longer under my protection but now under Madam McDowell's," he said to her losing his resolve as he went along.

"And then I went on to explain to you as the only human who knows I really had to protect you, so in your best interests I am sending you to him…"

Was all that Nodoka heard before she quickly passed out, grinning madly.

* * *

Anya's breathing hitched a bit; a she stepped into the black limousine. _'Magic' _she thought as she was about to enter. However the occupant that was in the passenger seat was what caused her breathing to hitch.

"Ah, so lovely to see you again, Miss Anastasia." Spoke Headmaster Daichi, her Headmaster from the academy in Wales. She nodded her head in respect.

"Headmaster." She acknowledged.

"Ah forgive this old man for his trouble's Anya but when I heard what you intended to do I had to react faster than usual." He said smiling while Anya fumed.

_'Damn that bitch, she ratted me out wait till I get my hands on her then I'll show her…'_

"As I was saying," he started, "Due to the fact that you were already heading out in search of Negi I decided that I would have you work instead of doing absolutely nothing." Smirking at the now gaping face on Anya.

"What are you talking about headmaster; Negi is probably right now, back at his school in Japan with those no good for nothing…"

"No, actually he's in probably the safest place…for him at least. Right now." He stated with a little more conviction at the end and only faltering one time. However that falter he learned was going to cost him a bit.

"What do you mean 'for him at least'," Anya asked sending him her best glare that involved her -red hair starting to rise and her eyes to set fire to all in their path (men beware).

"Well you see, Anya Negi waschangedbyEvanglineherself, and ," he said in almost one entire breath. **(was changed by Evangeline herself and is now living with him back at her covenant where we want you to go and represent the E.M.C {European Magical Council})**.

However the one thing that the Headmaster hadn't planned on was a calm and almost murderous, Anya to turn back and face him; with her eyes ablaze and a smile on her face that screamed at him to run a way. She turned an with a perfectly sweet and innocent look spoke to the headmaster.

"So when do I get to see him," and that said and done, they parted ways. One feeling happy to be away and the other to look for her flight to her new destination.

"Negi just you wait till I get my hands on you" she called to the air in a sing-song sort of way.

* * *

The moment that Nodoka woke up she realized that she was being laid down in a chair, vaguely remembering her conversation with the Headmaster; she quickly shot up into a sitting position.

"Ah, I see you have finally decided to join us Nodoka-chan," the Headmaster spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

"As you can see you are on a plane right now, this is only a copy of myself that will see you safely on your connection flight, to your real destination," he stated making Nodoka smile in remembrance.

"Don't worry about your clothing either everything was packed by my lovely assistant, and sent ahead of you so it should be there 'bout the time you arrive. Now have a nice nap and enjoy your trip." And just like that Nodoka remembered nothing but blackness.

* * *

The moment that Konoka woke up everything went into a furry of motion, bags were packed things were loaded goodbyes were said everything was set for this trip of who knew how long. But secretly Konoka was hoping it would never.

The drive on the way to the Air Port in Kyoto was pretty unimpressive, it was long and silent, but her mouth was dry and her palms were sweating. As if noticing her distress her father simply reached over and patted her on the head.

"There, there my Otome everything will be alright just you wait and see," he soothed to her.

Nodding her head franticly she pratically daized off into nothing. However soon the Airport was next to the car and they came to a stop. Getting out of the car was another moment of action. Everything was going left and right as they raced towards the Air Port to go to the Rondevou point with the other two represenatives. They were all suppose to meet here on their flight. But just before Konoka good get past the security check her father quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Konoka-chan, your mother would be proud if she could see you right now," her father whipsered in her ear. As he let go and the other followed him off.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she whiped them away her curage now gone. And her fears pounding at her, as she turned to head towards the rendevou point however one girl reading a book caught her attention.

* * *

Nodoka was reading a book at the terminal in Kyoto, when suddenly she felt herself being hugged from behind. Shock at the action Nodoka looked up and over her shoulder to see a crying but happy, Konoka.

"Nodoka-chan is that really you," she practically begged/pleaded. Happy that it was the right answer the other girl squealed with renewed vigor and the two started catching up. They were just starting to discuss their life and exchanging contacts when the announcement for Nodoka's flight came over the intercom. So as waited she read.

By the time her number had been called and she looked up Konoka was nowhere around.

However as she boarded the plane and sat down, and was about to begin reading again when a gentle tug caught her attention.

Konoka was sitting next to her on the plane next to the window.

* * *

Anya sighed to herself, _'Damn if I had known that I would have to wait forever for these other guys to get here I'd have brought something to do. I mean how long does it take for one to get from wherever they're from to get here to Romania? Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait a little longer.'_

However lucky to her that two girls started walking towards her location which was a spot in the middle of the terminal meant for greeters. She stood by the telephone booth. As they neared her though, Anya realized they were oriental, and needed to know which in case they didn't speak basic.

However again luck would have it that they understood her better than anyone else and the shorter one with her hair in her face spoke up first.

"Umm…Excuse me miss but you don't happen to be here for a Mr.…"she began only for Anya to nod vigorously.

"Yeah I am and if I'm not mistaken you two are also looking for him." To which they both nodded. She smiled as she put her hand out to them.

"The name's Anastasia Cocolova or as I prefer Anya just Anya," she said as she shook hands with the shorter girl first.

"My name is Nodoka Miyazaki, student of Negi-Sensei, and this here is Konoka Konoe. Fellow Classmate of mine and also student of Negi-sensei." She said as they released each other's hand.

Anya smirked and laughed out loud.

"Wow, he show knows how to pick them doesn't he," she said as the others broke out laughing also having broken the ice.

Konoka however having realized the time and the setting immediately fell back onto her training with her family.

"Excuse me Anya-san but I believe we should probably go to the exit and meet our escorts. After all, it is not polite to keep a host waiting too long. And I for one don't feel like keeping the most powerful Shinso alive, waiting." And with that said the three new found friends in arms, began their trek to the exit. **(After all they had their baggage shipped to an address that their host had given them)**

Upon arriving at the exit gate three tall and burly women dressed in nothing but black leather and trench coats, with black sunglasses on. Were waiting for them with a sign that said 'Negi'. As they approached the two females, it became obvious however that they were not human and were indeed Vampires. However whatever kind they were, the three couldn't tell by their looks.

"You three must be the representatives," the one on the right spoke, in a heavily accented English. To which they nodded. As she looked around the Vampire took one look at them and motioned to follow.

As the three walked they noticed they were being led back to the terminal. Or to be more precise the actual Airfield. Upon arriving at the door, the other guard quickly exited before knocking twice to which the one guard knocked once and then followed. Ushering the three confused girls along.

"We were and still are afraid that someone may have sent someone to spy on you ladies, and so we all taking safety precautions. Nothing to worry about." She said with much conviction as she closed the door behind them.

However all thoughts of how they were getting to their destiny, was flown out the window by what was in front of them.

A private Lear jet was on the tarmac. That was how, they were flying in style.

As they were boarding they noticed that guards went forward and quickly spoke with the pilot before showing them to their seats. Upon arriving at them each and every girl had one question in mind.

_'Where are we going?'_

However as one of the guards passed Konoka got braved and was the one to ask.

"Excuse me taichou but where exactly are we heading?" she asked as the other two nodded their heads.

The Vampire smirked as she sat down across from the three, a smile adoring her lips.

"Mistress McDowell will see you in Ireland, at her home castle," and with that they took off.

* * *

**Dictionary of Japense  
1-Otome means Daughter**

**(Insert Polls here)**

**AN**

**Alright you guys now the drill the more reviews a week I get the more chapters I post on the weekends. Now start typing. Remember, I love feedback. Also On an IMPORANT NOTE keep checking out my fourms for this book and others on my homepage, even if you don't usually everthing I do is there, and I have decided to actually makes several Challenges this month that I'll be posting for Details Check out my homepage. Remember you can chat with me on the fourms or you can PM me what ever you do just talk and give me feed back.**

**Ja ni**


	12. Ch10 Life in a CastleDay One

Here's Some Text Notice

"Hello" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**So here it is everyone the chapter that I've had a writer's block on but have no fear I'm already writing the other chapter now that I've overcome this minor set back. Remember to read everything if People actually read my notes then it makes me a happy writer, and you know what they say a happy writer is a good writer.**

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. Thanks **

* * *

**Chapter 10, Life in a Castle...Day One**

* * *

Negi sighed as he was brought to the room.

_'Guess this is where I'll be living for the foreseeable future," he thought to himself. _If truth be told it wasn't so much as where he was more the manner of fact of the speculations of where he was.

------Flashback----

_"Ireland! What do you mean we're in Ireland!" Negi practically screamed at Evangeline. Except when her arm suddenly shot forward around his neck and she gazed at him. While looking around._

_"Ireland is where I was born, _chigo_, you would do well to remember your place in the presence of others," she said roughly. The message however was clear to Negi and he bowed his head._

_"Of Course master, I once again forgot my place please forgive me for my unsightly behavior," he whimpered. For you see Negi had forgotten one minor detail, he just yelled at the Coven's leader and disregarded her status. And technically he wasn't her mate yet. Sighing he followed post haste._

_----End Flashback----_

As he stepped through the door to the room however all thoughts of being lower than dirt struck a chord in him. He looked around, lavish seating, plush pillows. This was not what he had been expecting. In fact he'd expected typical vampire theme walls and torches. But this place looked more like a palace…

"Enjoying the view Negi-chan," spoke a voice out of a corner in the room. Instantly on guard Negi whirled around to face the menace. However what stepped out of it was not something he was expecting.

"Oh…Sarah-dono, yes I was. I was just expecting…" he began however stopped when she raised her hand.

"Rule #1 Negi…Block your thoughts," she said giving him a small glare. Of which he shivered under.

"We are a Coven ruled by hierarchy, and formally govern ourselves. You wouldn't want to accidentally tick someone off as you are currently at the bottom of the barrel. Sort to speak." She said smiling lightly.

Negi nodded remembering how Evangeline had just appeared when he and Sarah-dono had just begun their fighting…if you'd call getting your butt handed to you, a fight.

"Thank you I will attempt to try that Sarah-dono, in the meantime what should I do?" he asked. After all Evangeline had seemed generally ticked at him for disrespecting her in front of everyone today. And…shiver no, Negi didn't want to think of the kind of things she could put him through for such a show of disrespect. Especially as Evangeline had made him read _that _book more than once.

"Oh not to worry, Negi-chan, Master said she'd come and deal with you and I quote. 'Do not lay a hand on Negi-chan, Sarah, I shall deal with him at a later time,' and then she had disappeared into the Council Chambers." She said smirking as Negi seemed to lose all blood in his face.

* * *

To say that Evangeline was pissed was an understatement. How dare they encroach upon her territory, she would deal with them as soon as she could. She had just gotten out of the meeting where she found out the status of her entire country which at one point had been under her rule but now was facing invaders from several tribes and others of the tribes of Ireland had already given up. Thus giving the enemy a foothold.

And what was worse…it was _him_ that led the invading force. How dare _he_ show his face after what he had done to her and her family. However that was for a different time as she walked towards her room she suddenly remembered she still needed to deal with Negi-kun.

As she drifted up the stairs towards his chambers. She nodded to the guards on either side of his door and they saluted. Before opening it and standing at attention. She looked in and stared into amazement, there he was overlooking the sunset sitting on the windowsill, he looked so peaceful and yet something was missing. Evangeline smirked well she just couldn't have that now could she.

"NEGI!!" She yelled at him, causing him to spin around in such a speed that he fell down on the ground and moaned a bit. Evangeline chuckled as she walked over to him.

"My dear Negi, you nearly caused an uproar today whatever am I going to do with you," she whispered huskily into his ear. Sending shivers up and down his spin.

"Forgive me my…" he began when she sealed his lips with a kiss.

"Say Master when we're alone, Negi-kun and I'll make sure to publicly humiliate you." She said as she pressed her lips back to his.

Negi expecting this carefully brought his hands back up from his sides and placed them on the side of her head. As he deepened the kiss causing Evangeline to moan a bit, however their fun was short lived.

_"Um…Master I regret to inform you but, the child has yet to learn how to block his mind. And is broadcasting certain thoughts to members all around your castle." Sarah spoke._

Flushing a scarlet red, Evangeline quickly separated herself from Negi, like he was a viper and glared at him a bit. In which he just looked confused. Sighing Evangeline just shook her head.

"Negi-kun come here for a sec I want you to see something." She spoke gently. As they headed towards the doors. When they stepped out however Evangeline turned Negi's head towards one of the guards. Who was flustered red, as she started to stammer and look away. After awhile he finally looked over to Evangeline who had a smirk on her face.

_'Kiss me oh damn it not there put your mouth right there, yes Yes oh YES!' _The image and words bombarded Negi and made him blush and looked sheepishly at Evangeline.

"He he, was I making all that noise," he asked while grinning sheepishly, at which the two guards looked at him in astonishment and all three occupants of the room simultaneously spoke.

"Yes!" they said. Causing him to laugh nervously.

* * *

Later into the evening, Evangeline and him where walking around the Coven, thinking back to their later conversation, Negi thought.

---Flashback----

_After the 'incident with the whole thinking business went down. Evangeline had taken Negi back into the room. _

_Turning back towards him Evangeline took a deep breath._

_"Negi you need to start training," at which Negi could only blink._

…

_"Huh" he intelligently responded to her in which she sighed._

_"I mean as in a vampire you need to train, in our ways." She exasperated to him._

_Understanding Negi started to stand only for Evangeline to wave him down._

_"Mah Mah Mah, not right now baka, I meant later as in tomorrow after you've settled in tonight." She clarified._

_"Does that mean that you won't continue to train me Eva…Master?" he asked quickly catching wind of the intake of breath from around them._

_"No, I won't but I have several who'll pick you up make sure you pay attention, Negi-kun." She said. As he followed her to the door, where they left to look around the coven._

_---End Flashback---_

They had toured everything so far and as such things were just now starting to look up. However there was one thing that Negi noticed on his trip around the entire coven.

"Master why are there no boys in this coven," however before he could even bat an eye, he was at sword point from Evangeline's guard.

"What is that suppose to say, _boy._" The way she implied boy, though made Negi seem like he had done something wrong.

"Alexandria! Enough he does not yet know. He is new to both our culture and this part of the world." Evangeline reprimanded firmly. The now identified Alexandria ducked her head and bowed profusely.

"May I beg your pardon, Master I was not aware of these facts. I acted on instinct and lost my mind. Forgive me," she begged on one knee. Evangeline rolled her eyes and looked at Negi before waving her off.

"Mah Mah, I'll let you off this once," and with that they continued down their path.

* * *

Evangeline eventually showed Negi almost the entire Coven save those that he really didn't need to know right now. As they headed back towards his quarters Evangeline, left the guard at the entrance, and quickly brushed her lips up against Negi's cheeks.

Whispering huskily.

"Make me proud Negi, and show them why I chose you." And with that she disappeared into thin air.

**(AN you'd all hate me if I stopped there huh ^_^) **

The next morning that Negi woke to he was feeling as if he could almost do anything. However there were several things in his mind…

_'Bad bad thoughts! Master said not to have those out loud," _he reprimanded himself.

"-Cough-"came from the doorway, slowly turning around Sarah-dono was standing there with one eyebrow raised.

"Do I even want to know Negi-_chan_," She said, which caused the hair on the back of Negi's neck to rise.

"Come, we'll running short on time, and your instructors are handpicked by Evangeline-sama directly. So hurry along," she said as she waited there.

…

"Umm, yeah hey do you mind going outside this room for a bit while I change," Negi asked sheepishly.

"Oh. Right Evangeline-sama said you might have that problem, however she also told me to tell you and I quote, 'stop being modest put some pants on and move your little ass now!'" she said making quote marks in the air with her fingers.

Negi nodded and quickly undressed and made a beeline for the door where Sarah stood.

"_Damn he's muscular and wow…how old is he again…" _she started thinking to herself_._

_"Captain!" _came a voice that with those certain thoughts made her pale and almost lose step with Negi.

"_Master, forgive me, I know he bears you're claim yet I couldn't help myself I I I …"_ she stuttered.

"_Do not worry this time child, but remember your place…for now," _Evangeline said with the last part more to herself than anyone else.

Sarah quickly regained her posture, and marched Negi onto his first Class. Mind Blocking; even though a useful skill against enemies this was also something that made _private_ life among vampires a bit easier to bear with.

* * *

They soon arrived at the building that would house his first teachings, as he needed to catch up before he started the academy. Upon arriving at the stone carved house, Sarah stepped to one side of the door and waved Negi on in.

Upon arriving inside the house the first thing that Negi realized was that, this person must have been someone very wise, cause there were literally hundreds of books lying around. He started picturing his teacher tall and elegant maybe a little older than Evangeline's true form but with some grey hair. And maybe a few chest sizes smaller and…

However, his vision was broken when a teenager probably no older than him skipped into the room with bright clothing on.

A twitch moving on his eye, Negi thought to himself.

'_Damn, she barely looks older than me how the hell is she going to teach me?'_

"_Well aren't you a piece of fresh meat. I think I will tear through you like butter on bread, and I had my wheaties today _chigo,_ so you better mind your manners during our class," _responded and older and much wiser voice. Looking around Negi tried to find his teacher when the child suddenly stopped jumping around.

"What?! You've never seen an adult prance around like a school girl and make you look like an idiot." She said white teeth flashing dangerously in the light.

Negi paled as he realized this must have been his sensei.

"Forgive me Sensei-dono I am new to this kind of life and have yet to understand your ways fully," he said bowing as low to the ground as he could.

"Ma ma, none of that I'm not that old mind you, but I'm also not as strict as Evangeline-sama. That is why she sent you to me first; I've known her the longest out of most of the Coven. Now for today's lesson…"

* * *

And so for about an hour Negi sat and read romance books in his mind and had to keep anyone from hearing a full sentence. This proved to be more difficult then he originally thought but after asking Sarah if she had any tips on it, Negi finally proved he could do it.

Upon the reaching of 8 o'clock, Negi and Sarah both set out to his next course which was something he seriously lacked. Physical Combat, also known around here as a PC, (lol I know bad joke).

Upon arrival the first thing that Negi realized was that he may not make it out of this class alive. The field upon they were walking was surrounded in a court; the walls were black stone that reached at least 40 some feet into the air. It surrounded the entire, arena. And to make matters more peculiar, it's surrounding walls and field had literally thousands of different kinds of weapons just scattered around. There were doors that probably led to more fields and storage but what made this unrealistic was the character that was in the middle of the field.

With red hair and standing at probably 5'4" who he assumed must be the trainer was fighting against several other female vampires. She was gorgeous and was he not already trying to attract a mate in Evangeline, he might have given her a shot. However sooner or later all good things must come to an end.

The moment the last of the vampires surrounding her fell clapping was heard from above. When suddenly a women about the same build as Sarah dropped in the middle.

"Excellent my daughter, you have improved a little," then looking at the others she glared.

"And as for you five what were you thinking go at her with the intent to kill otherwise she'll just continue to make a mockery of you," she said.

Then looking over her shoulder she smirked, "Ah so I see you've finally shown up huh? Well that's good…what are you waiting for an invitation, baka get over here and grab a weapon." She said as she looked directly at Negi.

"Oh, by the way my name is Sonya. And this is my daughter Gabrielle; she shall be your sparring partner and superior while in my court. Till you prove otherwise," she said smirking at the boy.

As he went to pick up a weapon Sonya walked right past him whispering in his ear.

"I also so the way that you looked my daughter, you'd best tread lightly on this path _Chibi chigo_," and like that she vanished atop.

Sarah had seen the entire exchange and sighed. Negi didn't really need to tread lightly, especially if it was up against Gabrielle. But why let him know that.

The moment that Negi stepped into the circle he noticed real quickly that his life had been forfeited. Especially when he didn't see her pick up a weapon. When someone shouted 'hajime' Negi quickly looked around trying to find where she had gone. Only to blink when he suddenly fell forward.

"I win," Gabrielle said in a monotone, making shivers run down Negi's spine. Then she helped him back up.

"You need to work a lot more on observing your entire surroundings before engaging a battle," she said switching into a sort of supervisor mode…

* * *

This went on for another hour or so until finally Sarah came and took him away

Negi sighed as he nursed his sore arm, she had been holding back. There was no way in the world that someone of that caliber had been going all out. And that just ticked Negi off.

As they walked around they finally came to the thing that Negi dreaded the most, Vampire history culture, hierarchy and many other such things that would allow Negi to actually fit in. Sort to speak.

The lady that greeted them at the door was fairly old looking stating that she had stopped her aging when she was older because it gave her a wiser look. Negi just nodded his head. They exchanged pleasantries and names. Learning that the elderly woman was named Cossette. She then went into a whole cycle of boring himself to death.

* * *

It was official Negi was going to find a way to sum of vampire anything if he ever had to teach it.

* * *

To say that Sarah was impressed was an understatement; she was royal and totally enthralled by the amount of knowledge the boy was able to handle in less than half a day. However that was thrown out the window the moment she remembered whose blood ran threw his veins. But to say that he aced through all of the studies in the last 5 hours was pure amazing. Sure Cossette-san had said he was a little rough with Vampire Diplomacy but he was amazing in everything else.

They were walking down the road when Negi suddenly tripped, fell and landed right into a big steaming pile of horse crude. Blinking owlishly at him, Sarah sighed, change of plans, they were suppose to go and Visit Evangeline-sama right away. But she just wouldn't bring him to her in his current predicament. So with that she took and started hauling Negi towards the bathhouse. After all everyone enjoyed taking a nice long bath right.

* * *

Negi got a chill up his spine and voice that was screaming in his head to run the opposite direction. If that wasn't his first clue then the fresh coconut smell and laughing girls carrying hampers ought to have done it in the first place. However Negi was never one to pay to close attention to his surroundings and that would make him pay dearly.

* * *

Evangeline was waiting, and waiting and waiting. Negi was supposed to show up thirty minutes ago. However there was no sign of him nor Sarah-san.

A sigh escaped Evangeline as she sat in her throne room. Wishing that she'd know where they'd taken off to. As if Kami granting her, her wish Sarah along with several other guards came rushing in the room. Evangeline looked around for Negi and when she didn't find him the temperature in the room fell a few degrees.

Instantly recognizing that their leader was not in her cheerful mood all of them took one knee and a waited for her to speak.

"Where is Negi-kun?" Evangeline asked more towards Sarah.

"I am sorry Master I don't know what happened to him, one sec we were heading towards the bathhouse, and the next thing that I knew is…" she stopped as Evangeline raised her hand. Signaling silence.

"Let me get this straight, you tried to take Negi to a bathhouse?" she said Asking for confirmation. Getting a nod from Sarah, Evangeline nodded to herself.

"Right…Seal the ENTIRE Coven No One In and defiantly NO ONE OUT." She said as several message runners began sending out the command by thought and by word. Sarah confused looked to Evangeline for clarification.

"He he, Negi has never liked taking a bath before," Evangeline said as she took out of the door quickly.

_"This is Evangeline speaking to the Coven guards, find Negi do not I repeat do not approach him unless I am there, that is all," _Evangeline sent to everyone.

_'Negi I will find you, even though this is fun let us play for a little longer.'_ And with hat Evangeline and almost 1/16th of the Coven began searching for the allusive Negi Springfield.

* * *

Negi was running as if his life depended on it seeing a guard he quickly jumped into a dumpster and hid. However when he got out one of the guards saw him and took chase, which led Negi into the sewer; in there he finally lost the guard. As he surface the man hole all blood drained from his face though.

* * *

**Dictionary of Japense  
1-Mah mah means yeah yeah  
2-sama is given in respect to someone better off than you  
3-san is pretty much formally greeting someone of the same stature as you  
4-chan can be meant for a females but also can be directed at young boys  
5-Chib means runt or dwarf  
6-chigo means child  
7-dono is another suffix formally given to someone of important stature  
8-kun is usuall infomal way of greeting a male regardless of age  
9-Sensei means teacher  
10-Kami means god or gods**

**Okay Guys new Polls are up at my Profile check them out and vote, encouage others cause These polls are going to affect the lenght of the next chapter. **

**AN**

**Alright you guys now the drill the more reviews a week I get the more chapters I post on the weekends. Now start typing. Remember, I love feedback. Also On an IMPORANT NOTE keep checking out my fourms for this book and others on my homepage, even if you don't usually everthing I do is there, and I have decided to actually makes several Challenges this month that I'll be posting for Details Check out my homepage. Remember you can chat with me on the fourms or you can PM me what ever you do just talk and give me feed back.**

**Ja ni**


	13. Ch11 Life in a Castle is about to Change

Here's Some Text Notice

"Hello" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**K first of all I'd like to give a shout out some one who has been real helpful.**

**tojaka-cause you kept on asking me questons and giving me ideas, you've PM'd me and reviewed you've been supportive and as such I'd like to thank you for tha**

**Remember to read everything if People actually read my notes then it makes me a happy writer, and you know what they say a happy writer is a good writer.**

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. Thanks **

* * *

**Chapter 11, Life in a Castle...Is about to Change**

* * *

_The first stages of Rebirth shall be as the following human, pre-trans, fledgling, Disciples, Lords and ladies, Council men and women, Elders, and then finally the Master or mistress. This goes without show that during each of these stages unbelievable amounts of pain will rock the individual. Due to his/her body ridding itself of old blood. –excerpt from Vampire Life by Count VanHalen._

_…It then goes to say that should the sire of the pre-trans; actually give the subject blood prior to the transition. The pain would be unbearable, but most sires have no wish for their subjects to be as strong as them and as such only allow one blood exchange between them and their offspring. –excerpt from the Chronicles of Valenteier McDowell._

_…the transformation shall be very painful for the pre-trans especially now that they have their master's blood within their systems. The sire's blood has a natural defense in it that made humans seeking immortality impossibility. The blood would burn through the veins of the unfortunate soul. So while for a pre-trans this will be very painful, but for a human lethal. –excerpt from the Tome of the Ancients._

_Pre-trans, the first stage of a newborn Vampire, whether they be born or made, this is the first stage. The child shall have the strength of their sire for practically 1 year till after the blood has run out of their system. Strong but slow a pre-trans typically tend to lash out first without thought. Though they are not dangerous alone, they may become a nuisance if found in clans….excerpt from Vampire Lore by Dracola VanHein_

* * *

"Hello, Negi" Evangeline said sweetly. As she reached down and grabbed him by the collar. And started dragging towards the bathhouse.

"No! Please master, anything but that." Negi begged as he kicked and flared.

The crowd that had gathered watched in amusement at the scene on the way to the bathhouse.

"Now, Negi-kun stop being such a baby and come along. You were supposed to meet me earlier and instead I come to find out that it's _this_ problem once again." Evangeline said as she dragged him to the front door. Where Sarah and the rest of the guard were waiting for them, as they approached the captain caught sight of Evangeline and got down on one knee.

"Forgive me Master, I was not aware of my surrounding or…" she began but was quickly cut off by Evangeline who continued on into the bath house.

"Do not worry Negi-kun here has always had a problem with baths. I will see to it personally that he is taken care of make sure that we are not disturbed." Evangeline said as she finished dragging Negi into the bathhouse.

* * *

Sarah released the breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. She was afraid it was something she had done to him, and it seemed that her Master had an attachment to this…child. Oh well, it was not her place to say what was what. And with that she turned to the rest of the guards.

"What are you all waiting for! You heard Evangeline-sama, move it!" she started barking out orders left and right and eventually she was left to wait for Evangeline herself. So as she got comfy she waited for further instructions.

* * *

"No! I refuse to get in." Negi squawked as he held himself hostage in the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around him.

Evangeline formed a tick on her eyebrow.

"And for the last time I say you have to say in this matter, _chigo,_" she spat as she once again began dragging him out into the onsen. Once she got there she disrobed and saw Negi look away with a blush.

Sighing to herself, she drew another breath as she got in,

"Negi-kun please get in the water," she said patiently as she was more decent now.

Negi looked at her and sighed in finality,

"Fine, but I'm doing this under protest," he exclaimed as he slowly lowered himself in. Hissing as the warm water soothed his aching muscles.

Evangeline smirked as she knew what he was going through. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Say Negi, how was your day, hmm." She asked batting her eyebrows.

Confused Negi looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It was good Ma…"however he never got the rest of the word out as Evangeline's lips were suddenly pressed against his. He moaned as she licked his lips with her tongue, and just as he was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

SLAP

And slapped him. As he looked up he saw a flustered Evangeline still in the water glaring at him.

"And that was for calling me master when we are alone," she said as she started to snuggle up against him.

"But it is nice, to know that you had a nice day." She murmured as she snuggled closer into him. That is until the smell reached her nose.

Crinkling up her face she pinched her nose and glared at Negi as she scooted away.

Rubbing the back of his head Negi looked sheepishly at her.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," he started and then sniffed himself, _'damn I really do stink'_

_'You think,' _came Sarah's reply mentally.

Evangeline smirked as she listened on to their bickering before she decided it was about time to break it up.

"Negi-kun I think it's time we started heading back to the castle,+ you have a busy few weeks still, before the academy," she said still smirking. As she got out when he turned around.

Nodding his head Negi quickly followed.

* * *

Outside Sarah was starting to fall asleep when Evangeline and Negi exited.

Quickly starting to trail them, she kept on glaring at Negi for embarrassing her in front of Evangeline.

Upon reaching Negi's room Evangeline gave him a brief hug then, left, leaving Negi and Sarah alone. As Negi looked upon the rage that is women, he sheepishly spoke,

"Sorry about today Sarah-dono, but like Master said I'm not really into baths," he tried apologizing. Only to see a glint in her eyes.

"Do not worry Negi-chan, revenge is better at a later time, but I will have my revenge," she chuckled evilly as she left a panicked Negi at his doorstep. Sighing to himself Negi closed his door and went over to his window. To look outside, the sunset was beautiful. And most of the vampire's strength lies under the stars, or so that's what all of his teacher's kept reminding him.

Negi sighed as he went over to his bed; he remembered that he was what the vampires called a newborn. In which he has yet to gain his powers. He hoped he would be powerful enough to find his father but alas, only certain things were to happen.

And with that he fell to sleep.

* * *

Anya, Konoka and Nodoka had just landed in Ireland and it was night. There was fog on the ground and an eerie silence permeated the entire airport. As the two Vampires made their way on either side of the girls they were soon out front were a limo and even more vampires in leather stood waiting for them.

"Our Master is waiting for you, we should hurry Evangeline-sama does not like to be kept waiting." Replied the escort. Konoka nodded and lead the other three into the back of the limo. Once inside the limo began to move. Anya sighed as she looked over at the other three.

"So, y did you guys volunteer for this hmm…" she asked trying to make conversation.

And she wasn't disappointed when at the same time both girls answered her,

"Negi-kun," they said with a blush on their faces.

Nodding her head Anya said nothing and they stayed in relative silence until 10 minutes later the limo stopped and the door opened.

"Evangeline-sama will see us in her chamber now; she is with the rest of the council.

The three nodded as they headed up towards the gates.

* * *

Dawn approached and as it reached Negi he shot up out of bed, it had been a week since he had arrived. And he was ready for today. After all his love Evangeline had requested that he at least listen to others while he was here. And so quickly strapping on his cape and everything else, Negi raced towards the door. Where a posed to knock Sarah stood, blushing she rushed Negi out into the corridor and began their trek on down towards his lessons.

Upon reaching their first destination, Combat with Sonya, today he was going to show them all why Evangeline had chosen him. Wait were did that come from; Negi wasn't really aggressive so this took him by surprise.

Upon reaching the compound, Gabriella went over the everyday starting stuff like taunting him and such and ridiculing him and what not. But then Negi started noticing different things about today for one, she was slower, much slower, and for another, his senses were much more heightened then before. He was just doing circles around Gabriella and she was starting to look pissed, but then Negi saw an opening and took it quickly tossing her out of the ring. That is until he blanked out and fell.

* * *

To say that Sonya was amazed was an understatement, as she gazed upon her daughter's and newest disciple's 'fight'. If one could call a 30 second bout a fight. He moved with speed and grace that wasn't supposed to happen till his 200th year. And then she watched on in horror as he collapsed.

Now several things were running through Sonya's head as she dropped to the ground. One her daughter had poisoned him. Two, he was changing or three, he was an imposter. And for her sake and her daughters she hoped it was the second. However all tales of doubt left her mind when suddenly an evil energy burst out of him and slammed her into the wall. This was not what she had in mind.

* * *

Sarah was just returning when she felt it. An evil aurora that lingered in the air, and then a loud crash. Sarah did not think as she practically flew in the general direction of the aurora. And then to make things even worse the person standing in the middle of it,

'_Negi'_ she gasped. As he let out a roar.

* * *

Evangeline was having a boring afternoon as she along with the new representatives listened to the council bicker back and forth. That is till she got a panicked shout from her Guards.

_"Evangeline-sama, there is something wrong with Negi-chan, he is suddenly attacking at random, but at the same time hurting himself. We are trying to restrain him but it's starting to become too much for the regular guard." _

A frown formed upon Evangeline's face. What her captain was describing sounded dark, very dark. And not something that Negi had access to. Which meant one of two things either he was being mentally controlled, by another power. But Evangeline brushed that off as she scanned the area for any sort of person. Or…

"KUSO!" Evangeline exclaimed as she rose from her throne. Making several of the Council Members rise with her,

"Mistress what tends to be the problem," Victoria one of her most loyal and strongest Vampires asked her.

"We have a pre-trans, in the middle of a combat stage," she exclaimed causing quite a few gasps to flood the room. Just as she said this the room was filled with a tainted presence.

Several of the guards looked around frantically, and began to draw their swords.

"Mistress I know it is not within our rights to arm ourselves in this room but could you please tone down your presence," one of the younger council members asked. Evangeline smirked. Negi had perfect timing in this.

"Oh but I'm afraid I can't do that esteemed council." She began with a smirk gracing her lips,

"For you see this is not my Magical presence you feel. But that of my newest student Negi,"

* * *

Sarah was scared shitless, the person in front of her right now couldn't be Negi. The Negi she knew wasn't this violent or at least not to people close to him. She was preparing to step in when suddenly the Elite showed up. They had their weapons on them, and were staring down Negi.

"Captain Sarah Velesta, of the Guardian Angels you are herby relieved of your current duties regarding one Negi Springfield. We are here by direct order of the Council to subdue and stall Negi-san until the Elders are able to arrive." One of the guards in Gold stated signifying her rank.

"General! We're going to need you over here, he's going level 5 and he's not stopping," Screamed one of the other Elites. Quickly bowing to Sarah the General turned an about face and marched towards the screaming Negi.

"Sealing rounds on my mark," she screamed as they all brought out what looked like lances.

When she had hit 0 alight shot out from the lances that surrounded Negi, and held him in place.

"Sealing successful, alright troops hurry up and hold him, Evangeline-sama and the Elders will be here soon." She began, only for a hand to grasp her shoulder.

"There is no need for that General we are here now," spoke Victoria. She was clad in her battle armor. Mithril chain mail covered her from head to toe, and where plated over her chest and arms. And around her stomach and varies other parts of her body.

"Yes and I shall be the one who controls him Victoria," Evangeline spoke as she now stepped out of shadows and towards the General.

Seeing the mistress the General instantly gave a quick bow before bringing herself back up.

"We have done as you have instructed Mistress what shall we do now?" questioned the General.

Evangeline smirked as she drew a knife and cut herself, on her wrist.

"Free him,"

Evangeline ignored their shocked faces as she said that, obviously they had no idea why she'd say that let alone cut herself. Sighing she decided to humor them.

"I am his sire; he is a pre-trans right now. So the one thing he craves above all else is blood, the strongest blood, and sense I'm his sire him taking from me is not an act of crime," she said and smirked as realization passed across the General's face.

"You're baiting yourself," she stated. Evangeline smirked and nodded.

"Very well release him," the general barked and no sooner had she said that than Negi appeared in front of Evangeline with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Oh Negi," she sighed as he bit into her wrists. She sighed as she drew him closer to herself and nodded to Victoria who began to transport them through the shadows into a chamber specifically made for this sort of thing.

* * *

The moment they arrived Victoria carried both Negi and Evangeline to the wall where she began to apply the restraints to Negi; the moment they were on she tapped Evangeline on the shoulder. Nodding to Victoria Evangeline pulled herself away. And before Victoria could stop her Evangeline had disappeared.

Frowning as Evangeline was never one to run away from a problem like this she sighed and turned towards Negi.

"What have you done to her child," and with that she went after Evangeline.

* * *

Thirst, Blood, Sex

That is all he knew what was his name? He didn't even remember, all he knew was that he needed more of it. Then he smelt it, blood. Rich blood it was dripping from the one who commanded these fools. He needed it, had to have it. So when they released him all that he cared about was her blood. Then he felt a tug, but there was still blood so why should he care. Then she pulled away, the blood left, and then he started to feel it.

Pain

It exploded out of him in waves

* * *

Sarah sighed to herself as she sat out of the pre- trans chamber, then it hit her first mentally.

"_IT HURTS!" _yep defiantly Negi, she frowned but she shouldn't be able to hear him, the chamber was made to stop that. That's when it struck her, he was way out of her league he was in the league of Evangeline-sama and he wasn't even a full vampire yet. Cursing herself for this she quickly began the blood ritual that would dampen more of the room.

* * *

Evangeline was a mess she cried to herself as Victoria walked in.

Victoria had been one of Evangeline's first turned and was as such one of her loyalist friends or at least as close to a friend as you can get with Evangeline.

"Eva-chan why do you cry what could possibly warrant such a sad expression," Victoria gently asked as she knelt down next to a crying Evangeline.

"I turned him Vicky, I turned him, and now I've given him blood." She half cried half screamed at her. Between sobs.

That's when it struck Victoria the depth of hell that Evangeline was in. The first exchange of blood was necessary to turn one. However since he was just now turning and since she gave her blood the blood of the sire, her memories would be in his mind, he might not know why but subconsciously he will. And the pain...

Recognition flashed through Victoria's mind as Evangeline practically flung herself at Victoria.

"He'll be in so much pain, and to top that off he'll know, he might not at first but he'll know Vicki he'll know," she sobbed.

Flashes of _him_ came across both as that day years ago happened.

Victoria calmly pried Evangeline off of her and calmly looked into her eyes. As she gently shook her friend and Sire, she calmly said to Evangeline.

"Then when he comes about I shall 'allow' him to transfer blood from me, and I will train him Eva-chan." She said but when Evangeline started glaring daggers at her she quickly stepped back.

"He Is Mine, Victoria remember that, I have him claimed he will be this Coven's future Leader and my lover." She hissed, causing Victoria's eyes to widen, this changed things immediately.

"Forgive me Evangeline-sama I'd forgotten myself, I didn't know this was how you felt for him…"

"Forget it I have shared many things in the past with you Vikki and I don't plan to stop now," Exclaimed Evangeline with a smirk upon her face.

Victoria stepped back and then laughed, of course, Evangeline still viewed her as a sister closer but she quickly put those thoughts away for another time.

_"Master I am sorry to bother you, but Negi-kun has finally snapped out of the blood rage, he is now sleeping." _Informed Sarah

Nodding Evangeline turned towards Victoria,

"So what do you think he'll be?"She asked, Victoria rubbed her chin and started grinning.

"Personally Evangeline, I don't see him lacking. After he's transformed he'll of course work out in the field rather than the academy, it'll be a waste of time putting him in there if he is your disciple." She grinned as Evangeline nodded.

"Yes we'll switch him for the first several months in between each of the heads. And then he shall learn at my side. That would work perfectly." Evangeline said. They would have to wait of course as Negi was going to be indisposed for a while extra.

However that was when Victoria got a smirk on her face that made Evangeline pale at.

"What are you thinking Vicki," she asked dreading the answer.

"Oh nothing really Eve just when you're going to inform the coven about your choice in a mate," she grinned with her fangs flashing.

However Evangeline was inwardly groaning as she realized that she had to tell the elders who may not be very happy with her. However she would remind them why she was Lord of this Coven and then she'd deal with everyone else in the coven. As she grinned Victoria excused herself and Evangeline went to sleep waiting to inform the rest of them. However she needed to visit Negi soon.

* * *

It was dark, which was the only thought that came to Negi as he opened up his eyes. All he remembered was sparing with Sonya for a while and then…

Pain coursed through him, like a raging rhino. He gritted his teeth as wave after wave of pain racked his body. It wasn't the kind of pain he'd dealt with before either, it was internal. A quick assessment of his area stated that he was in the castle at least. Or some castle. The only other hint as to of where he was the strange seals that littered the entire room. The seals looked familiar for some reason but Negi didn't understand why, he'd never seen them before so what could the mean. Oh well.

Negi started thinking of ways he could escape from here, and then it struck him. One of his lessons had been how to call for help when in situations such as these. Or at least to alert others of your general location. However the moment that Negi actually did manage to get a hold of the Telepathy channel the seals in the room amplified and quickly cut him off.

'_Damn it, I really need to find another route then,' _Negi thought to himself. Then he remembered a class that Deralin, his instructor in the Mind Arts, had taught him about controlling one's victim with your mind. It was a long shot as Negi had never been able to do it before, but he was in a dangerous situation right now. So reaching deep into his mind he started searching for the nearest Vampire, he found her a few seconds later and grabbed her with all his might he could muster.

* * *

Sarah had been watching Negi from the one way window, and she had noticed the moment he had woken. However as she went to contact Evangeline and inform her, a suppressing feeling started to happen.

_'Shit, this feeling is Total Host Control, but who…" _she thought to herself. The seals that surround the castle kept even the Ancient Minds out, so that meant they had to be in the castle. And of Evangeline's blood, but that was very few.

_"Come to me, dear, I will not hurt you. I only wish to be free and these restraints stop me." _it began and it was at that time that Sarah stared shock at Negi as his voice once again caressed her mind,

_"Come, dear I know you can hear me, come and I will leave and no one will know the better."_ The way he spoke to her sent shivers up and down her spine, her body was walking towards the door, but her mind was screaming for her to stop. She knew the danger of letting him out in this state, but he also shouldn't be this powerful. Desperate to break free of his control she finally perservered and realized he'd made an amateur's mistake, latching on to the Telepathy Directing her to her superiors.

* * *

Evangeline was amused the moment she had called for the council they had arrived post haste in battle armor, and had their servants also clad in armor. The smile however remained in place as Victoria walked in the room with light armor on instead of the heavy battle armor everyone else was sporting. She was wearing her leather Armor made from dragon's hide. Inside Evangeline was smirking as the council was on edge as it was.

Deciding that they had stewed long enough in their own turmoil, Evangeline decided that she would spare them the bad news. As she stood and addressed them.

"Ladies, please relax all is fine and safe," she said reassuring them.

Alexandria the one in charge of the Coven's Death Dealers quickly stood up.

"What do you mean, all is safe, we all felt that blast of magic aurora and either it was you or another of your status, Mistress. With all due respect we should tighten our security and…" she never got to finish as Victoria started laughing. Another vampire with bright red hair and green eyes. Her name was Tristine, and she was the leader of the Seal Corps. She then turned to look at Victoria and asked.

"Madam Victoria, why do you jest in such a way, and especially in a time as of such?" she questioned, only for Victoria to laugh.

"I'm sorry fellow council women, but it's just your reaction to Evangeline's mate, and newest member of our coven, make me laugh. Especially since he is still a pre-trans," and like an uproar everyone in the room began to argue and stand stating as to why Evangeline would ever need a mate or, why for that matter one so young could muster as much power as they had felt.

The bickering went on and on until a tick mark the size of Japan formed on Evangeline's eyebrow.

"ENOUGH," she declared as everyone looked at her. She started radiating killer intent and everyone remembered why she was the oldest and leader. Making everyone in the room sit down to listen to their sire.

"Negi, is, was a Magi, he was turned by me." She exclaimed seeing the looks of shock go around the room. And then the understanding seemed to pass on the younger ones as they started to realize what this could mean for them in the foreseeable future. But that was stamped out before it even began.

"And he will not be a breeding stallion ladies," she said as everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good then now the things we need to discuss pertaining as to my mate…"

_"HELP…NEGI…TOTAL CONTROL…MAKING…FREE"_ the sound filled the entire chamber as everyone looked over at Evangeline, who was sweating bullets.

"Kuso, how did he, of course the second blood exchange that must have been the power he took from me then. Damn it why couldn't it have been my control," she spoke quickly as everyone quickly jumped into the shadows. And hurried towards the pre-trans chamber. And Evangeline had one thought on her mind.

_'Don't do anything stupid you baka,'_

* * *

Sarah was close to getting to the release button when suddenly she felt Negi control over her loose itself. In that moment of indecision, she began blocking her mind to all which was hard if she wasn't focused. So she dropped into a meditating position and began building up wall after wall of mental defenses. It was hard trying to fight a master mind user, but not to stop them. All you had to do was be prepared, with mental blocks that would take them ages to get through. And only for a few reasons would they continue for that long. She just hopped that Evangeline got there before Negi, regained his strength and broke out. Even though he wasn't in the presence of someone whose blood he craved. She was still in danger.

* * *

As Evangeline and the others stepped out of the shadows and directly into the chamber the first thing they noticed was the look Negi gave everyone. It was not happy as they had seen it was haunted and pitiful, and then everyone felt an invasion of their mind.

_"Ah so the real master minds finally come before me, to finish me off, know now that I will not give you information but you will __release me"_ the command was there and it took several of the council a few moments to actually shake off the command. To those who were young this boy before them who by all rights should have been trembling before them had the audacity to actually attempt to command them. Then in a moment of fineness Evangeline slipped through the group and with a silent command told all but several to leave. As all but Alexandria, Victoria, Tristine and herself left the room. The moment that Negi's eyes fell on Evangeline's face he visibly relaxed.

"Master I'm so happy to see you please, free me the one outside that wishes to keep me prisoner is still building her mind back up for another attack but I don't remember how to do so. And we must flee and bring reinforcements before the others come after you." He spoke desperately. Tristine started to work on a few more seals on the room as Victoria went to help Sarah. Alexandria stood next to Evangeline as she sighed and looked at Negi.

Her eyes finally locked with his.

"Negi-kun, we are still in the castle, tell me what you remember before you passed out?" she questioned getting a strange look from Negi, but a nod in understanding.

"Well, Gabrielle and I were sparring as it was my lesson for the day, when all of a suddenly she started slowing down, I taunted her and asked if that was all she had. She didn't reply and seemed to slow down even more. I circled her and then struck she went sailing out of the ring like she didn't weigh anything. Then…nothing master I don't remember anything." He stated looking now over at Alexandria, who nodded towards him in acknowledgement.

"Negi, what would you say if I told you that, you where now going through the first stage of a pre-trans?" she asked withholding her mirth.

Negi looked at her confused before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I would question whether or not you were high on intoxicated blood master." He stated boldly getting a snort of indignation from Alexandria.

"Because when you had me study Vampire and their Culture a lot of it had the stages of such and it clearly listed….the…stages…for…Oh my God, Evangeline-chan, please tell me I didn't hurt her, please tell me I didn't," he started frantically only for Sonya to appear out of thin air and smack him across the face. Making him gap at her openly.

"Forgive me mistress for striking him, but he should not talk so about my daughter." She hissed out as she glared at Negi.

"She is training to be a Warrior of this Coven, do you honestly think that just because you hit her she would die," she said enraged at the arrogance he showed.

Negi had the decency to look down at the ground at his feet and shake his head.

"Good then don't think so little of her, if you weren't so dangerous right now I'd have brought her along. She was worried sick not for herself, young man but for you! And if I may be so bold Mistress," she asked looking at Evangeline who nodded her head.

"She cares deeply for you and more than likely is in love with you." She said with a little bit of envy he noticed in her voice.

Negi hung his head in shame as he nodded, with that Sonya disappeared once again.

Evangeline sighed and cupped Negi's cheek in one hand as she raised it to eye level.

"You have much to learn about our Coven Negi, and especially as to why you will be treated with such respect when you come out of this." She said as she started walking away. Then stopped by the door, with Alexandria still in the room, her back to Negi though.

"I won't lie though Negi, you will be in a lot of pain, and that is mostly my fault forgive me when the time comes but I do not have the strength to see you in such pain." She said as she quickly walked out of the room. Leaving Alexandria with him. She turned and sized him up a bit.

"Everyone speaks highly of you Negi-kun, we shall see if you are worth the praise." And with a quick bow she quickly left the chamber closing the door behind her.

And with that blackness once again took the room.

* * *

**Dictionary of Japense  
**1-Mah mah means yeah yeah  
2-sama is given in respect to someone better off than you  
3-san is pretty much formally greeting someone of the same stature as you  
4-chan can be meant for a females but also can be directed at young boys  
5-Chib means runt or dwarf  
6-chigo means child  
7-dono is another suffix formally given to someone of important stature  
8-kun is usuall infomal way of greeting a male regardless of age  
9-Sensei means teacher  
10-Kami means god or gods

**Interpretation of Vampire Culture  
**Incase several of you were wondering the whole point of the Transition is where the newborns actually sort of come into their powers. And so while Negi did indeed 'trnasfor' he's never been able to use vampire speed or such.  
Death Dealers- are basicly the Special Ops of teh Coven they speciallize in Magic and as such are useful for just about anything.  
The Elites- Warriors of the Coven these men/women tend to be footsoldiers who may speicalize in heavy light and moderate, but are generally fighters.  
Guardian Angles-are the Coven's protectors, they pratically are the security their job entails protecting all that is within the Coven, and Maintaining peace and security.  
The Seal -pratically they are just waht they sound like, the specialize in seals. which makes them ideal for taking prisoners, building defeses, or just about anything with an array.

**AN**

**Alright that was an awsome Chapter, however before I update the next chapter I want at least 10 reviews. Remember just cause you've reviewed once does not mean you cannot a second time. Remember, I love feedback. Also On an IMPORANT NOTE keep checking out my fourms for this book and others on my homepage, even if you don't usually everthing I do is there. Remember you can chat with me on the fourms or you can PM me what ever you do just talk and give me feed back.**

**Ja ni**


	14. Ch12 Resurfacing and News

Here's Some Text Notice

"Hello" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**K first of all I'd like to give a shout out some one who has been real helpful.**

**tojaka-cause you kept on asking me questons and giving me ideas, you've PM'd me and reviewed you've been supportive and as such I'd like to thank you for tha**

**Remember to read everything if People actually read my notes then it makes me a happy writer, and you know what they say a happy writer is a good writer.**

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. Thanks **

* * *

**Chapter 14, Resurfacing and News**

* * *

The Pain was the first and last thing that Negi ever remembered, he couldn't remember if it was a week already or if his name really was Negi, he couldn't remember anything. But the one thing that stayed constant throughout the entire time was the pain. And that was it.

Evangeline was miserable, no miserable wasn't even coming close she was the very being of misery. She could hear Negi screaming even though the wards were up, everyone could he was very powerful, that was for sure, but no one else realized who it was. Or it simply didn't affect them. She groaned as another round hit her.

This is how things went for almost a week, and Evangeline had eventually been able to get some sleep and food, after some great persuasion from her friend Victoria. That Negi would be fine.

The few weeks passed and Soon Negi Transformation was finished, he started eating and drinking and his bouts of pain were short in coming. And the medics all said he'd be fine within a few more days. No longer was Negi the short lanky boy he was before hand, but at the same time he wasn't no macho person either. So taking everything into stride they awaited for the day that Negi was going to be released.

**

* * *

**

As Negi walked out of the chamber the first thing he noticed was the guards on either side of him. They were the McDowell's Coat of Arms, and they were Silver and Green. They were both Armed to the teeth, and looked like they each could take on a dragon…by themselves. They were fairly tall and they each stood straight as if sizing up any potential threat. Looking them once over Negi started to walk towards the stairs when he realized they were following him.

Turning around Negi glanced once at them,

"Um…Excuse me, but could you fine ladies tell me why you are following me?" he asked them. The one on the right seemed to break out of her daze and quickly looked back at him.

"Forgive us M'lord but we have been assigned by both the council and Mistress, to guard and protect you." The one on the right said. Negi looked at her before nodding and turned around.

"Well then I suppose it is only right that we should become introduced more than huh." He said gesturing to himself.

"My name as you may know is now Negi Springfield." He then pointed to the left guard who had yet to talk.

"My name is Sakura; my Mother is Victoria, friend of McDowell. And Leader of the Guardian Angels, personal guard to Evangeline McDowell herself, my rank is colonel."

Negi nodded and moved to the more talkative one, at least in his opinion on the right side.

She looked at Negi and for a moment it looked like she wasn't going to answer.

"And I am Hana; Sister to Sakura, Daughter of Victoria and Friend of McDowell, my rank is also Colonel." She said dipping her head. Negi nodded realizing that they were sisters. Now all that remained was figuring out why they were here with him.

"Ummm…not to sound ungrateful or anything ladies, but why are you following me around?" He asked, Sakura looked at him then sighed.

"You are to be Our Mistresses Mate and as such will eventually one day rule by her side." She said looking off into the distance.

"However there are many who would prefer not to see you arise to such power, and others who will want to steal you from Mistress." She said.

"But most of all we are babysitting you," Hana Bluntly stated.

BONK

"Owww, oh come on sis you know that's why we are here I mean seriously inside the coven I doubt anyone will try anything." Hana complained to her older sister. Sakura just sighed and motioned forward.

"We shall stay within your shadows, Negi, However if you have need of us just whisper our names and we shall come forth." And with that they disappeared. Negi sighed like everything else he was getting special treatment, and if there was one thing that Negi hated most of all. It was special treatment.

As he continued up the stairs he began wondering exactly what they meant when they were talking about someone meaning him harm, as far as he knew no one wanted to deliberately cause him harm. But Negi supposed that it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

* * *

Evangeline sighed as she sat in the council, the council members were not very happy, bar a few of course. Some were demanding that Negi be put immediately to securing the Royal Line, while others were demanding that he be trained just like everyone else. However it was none of these fools that worried her. No, the ones that worried her were the silent ones.

As she pondered these things her mind was brought back to the council room.

"…And I say he should start procreating babies!" said one.

That was probably one of the last things they debated as suddenly all of the vampires within the council shrank back in fear as Evangeline stood, with anger blazing in her eyes. Her silver hair flaring around and her magic aurora suppressing the air inside. Silence insured and all attention was drawn to her.

"You, dare demand that my Mate shall be used like a breeding horse." She asked the girl, who she now identified as Karen, the Representative of the Civilians. She stared her down.

"Let me make this very clear to all of you hear now." She said venom dripping in her voice.

"My Mate will mate with me first and after such in order to restore this clan to its former glory, will take several mates. However he will not be banging every woman that falls into his bed. If I so much as see that he is being afflicted, by you're 'advancements' make to mistake ladies…" she said as she slowly sat back down.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU" she said in a slight whisper.

The room was dreadfully quite for minutes, a pin could have dropped and everyone would have jumped.

"Well, now that we have that business out of the way," said an overly cheerful, Victoria. Who was bouncing besides Evangeline.

"Our next order of business is…ahh! Yes! Guards please bring in our guests." She called to the entrance doors, curious all heads turned towards the entrance.

As a Red head, followed by Brown and Purple hair, walked into the room, Evangeline smiled. She remembered most of those face. Or at least when Negi talked about them. This was going to be interesting.

Clearing her throat, Victoria brought all eyes back to her. Especially the wide eyes of the three girls in the middle.

"Nodoka Miyazaki , Konoka Konoe and Anya Cocolova, you three stand before this esteemed council as representatives of your separate Magical Counter Parts. As such you are to be treated as you treat others. While you are here you are under our rules and under our jurisdiction. Do you three understand," she said looking at them.

When each of them had nodded, Evangeline smirked. She knew all about their abilities or at least what they could be, seeing as she had been around for quite a while, Evangeline knew what they could be. However that was neither current nor relevant to the moment. Nodding her head Evangeline, motioned towards three other chairs that had been waiting for them, the girls looked at them then figured the meaning. Taking a seat each they all got comfortable.

Looking around Evangeline saw several confused looks especially on the younger council members' faces. Sighing she knew that they would not know what was going on.

"Esteemed members, as you can see these are representatives here on the Magical and Non-Magical Councils. The reason for this is a cover, they are actually here as friends and perhaps more, in the future," she said looking at the suddenly apprehensive look on Anya face.

"However now is not the time for that. We have a bigger issue to bring to our attention….The training of my mate." She said looking around at the face of the others; this was the moment to see how strong her coven was, and to weed out any potential threats. True most of them weren't actual threats but more of a thorn in the side. However she would more than willingly take the thorn out before it became a pain.

Victoria was the first one to stand.

"I Victoria McGanster, Commander of the Guardian Angels, hereby promise to train one Negi Springfield, until he becomes…Lord McDowell. Our Clan's new Sire." She said with her hand over her heart in a vampire salute.

"I Tristine, Commander of the Seal Corps also second this pledge"

And so it went around the entire room with the entire council pledging loyalty unto him and thus Evangeline was satisfied for now. Then she turned and sat back down in her seat. And sat for a moment.

"As of now, Negi is still a Springfield but by the end of this year come winter, we shall have a new Sire Lord." She said which was rewarded with a loud echo of agreement.

"Now we need to start talking about our training schedule for him,"

And so the meeting went on for several more hours.

**

* * *

**

Negi sighed, he was walking down the corridor, and he had just got back from a nice walk around town. When it had finally become night, and although he didn't need to sleep in the night, it built up more energy for the next day. And he figured he would have to make it up to Gabriella. After all he had left her without a descent sparring partner for a while now. He sighed as he finally arrived at his room. As he went to open the door, he pulled and realized it was locked. Looking over his shoulder he sighed he knew they were still there.

"Sakura," he whispered and before he could blink she appeared next to him.

"Yes Negi-sama?" she asked hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Um… Y is my room locked" he asked quite oblivious.

After a short pause Hana appeared and nodded towards her sister,

"The housekeepers say that Mistress McDowell has had all your things moved to her room…And Mistress also says that you should head over there as soon as possible." She said quickly melting back into the shadows. Sakura also bowed but stayed visible.

"I shall lead you Sir to her Chambers." And with that she pivoted on her foot and started marching down the Hall further into the keep. Negi nearly sprinted to keep up with her. Not even noticing the Blush on Sakura's face or the whispering going on around him, from the house maids.

They had been walking for about five minutes when they came upon a room with ten guards outside. Five on each side, all of them also armed. But they looked like they were a mixture of different branches. Oh well. Anyway, Sakura stopped at the door and inclined her head towards it.

"Mistresses Chambers sir, my sister and I shall become part of the guard out here and we shall wait for you to depart. If you have need of us simply call us on the Telepathy line, and we shall come."

And with that she stepped away from the door.

Hesitantly Negi stepped forward and without missing a beat opened the door. As a light rushed out at him, he was momentarily blinded, before he was grabbed and thrown into the room. And the door slammed shut.

Stunned and confused, Negi looked around waited for his eyes to become adjusted. There sitting on the King size bed was Evangeline.

"Ah, Negi how good to see, you," she purred as she slid off the bed and moved towards him. Her hair pooling on the ground around her as she stalked towards him, Negi suddenly felt very…how do you say…trapped. He looked at her and gulped, however a smile appeared on Evangeline's face as she neared him and encircled her arms around his neck.

"What's the matter Negi? Afraid I might do something that you'll like," she asked playfully while whispering in his ear.

Negi's reaction however wasn't what Evangeline was expecting and he purred. Smiling she at least now knew her little games were working now.

"Too bad though, Negi, cause you still are not able to bed me," she said flippantly as she walked away from him and sashayed her hips at him.

"When you have completed your training and are in the Coven's eyes as an adult then, and only then shall I allow you to have sex with me," she said as she sat back down on the bed. Patting it besides her she gestured for him to join her.

"Come, Negi we have to work on something that those books never taught you back at my 'prison'" she hissed at the remembrance of it.

Confused but never one to turn down knowledge, Negi made his way over to the designated area on the bed, sitting down next to her he realized she looked worn out. Gently reaching over and pulling her hand into his, he saw her surprise followed by a small smile, before it was hidden again.

"Negi, tell me what you know of the Sire of a Coven," she asked speculating exactly what he may know.

Negi sat there and thought for a moment or two.

"Not much actually other than what you have taught me," he stated honestly after thinking for a while. Evangeline nodded and accepted that, especially as he didn't know. However this next part was going to be a bit more difficult.

"Negi, the reason why the Sire is so important in a Coven can vary for several reasons. Reason one: the Male of the Main house, or Founding of a coven, is able to pass on their ability to their children, females are not able to do this, which makes born vampires really rare. Reason two: Male Vampire Sire's can have multiple Wives making Reason one even more desirable. And reason three is that the male Vampire is the Future Power of the Clan and is usually the strongest," as she said this Evangeline chuckled at the look of Negi's face. He might actually have realized that just now. She smirked.

"Now that I've told you why most Vampires covet Males, now let me tell you why Fully male Coven's never work out right," she said looking off into the distance.

"The problem with a Male dominated coven is that Males in those situations tend to be more violent towards each other than their enemies and as such they are constantly infighting. When they're not attacking others they're attacking themselves. Likewise since there is no form of governing except survival, it also makes it difficult to have born vampires in such a setting," she said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"We shall continue this, another night, Negi. I tire from today's Council Meeting and wish for rest before the night is over…However there is one more thing I forgot to mention. Starting tomorrow you will wait here in this room for your first trainer," she said expecting him to blurt out something like 'why, I thought I was suppose to go to the academy after the change' however he stayed silent and finally nodded his head.

"I understand Evangeline, I'm guessing that my reaction wasn't exactly normal and as such would be a waste of time in the academy," he said smiling as he came up with that answer.

Evangeline smiled and nodded.

"Yes that is correct, so for now go wash off, and come back to me, I have missed you dearly and wish to hold you are night long. However until you complete your training there shall be no hanky panky with any Vampire Females… or in general any females," she added after thinking about it. Negi looked confused about that statement but nodded none the less and made his way towards the shower. After all, he had some serious training to catch up to in the morning.

* * *

Negi yawned and rolled over to find that the bed was empty; he sighed and rolled back over as the sun came in through the trees and danced across his face. Frowning Negi sat up and looked around the room, since become a vampire he had no need for his glasses. His focus however soon became a bundle that was sitting in the middle of the room on a chair. Sliding the covers back as he rolled out of bed, Negi walked over to the mysterious bundle.

Upon the bundle was a note in Evangeline's handwriting.

_Dear Negi,_

_Glad to see you woke up before they arrived. Today is your first day of training, as of now I'm giving you an order as you Master…DON'T FUCK UP. This clothing will help protect you (trust me you're going to need it), I probably won't be seeing you for awhile as your first instructor, happens to be a friend of mine. And as such I know how hard she'll be working you. Take care Negi, and make me proud._

_Sincerely_

_Evangeline A.K. McDowell_

Smiling to himself Negi Carefully unrolled the bundle and smirked, it was a pair of black Breeches, a shirt, and a black Cape. The first two he understood, however, he didn't understand the cape part. Oh well, as he sat down and dressed, he was finishing lacing his boots when there was a knock on the door. Sighing Negi Straightened himself up and tried to look the part that would make Evangeline proud and walked bravely towards the door. Taking a deep breath he released it and opened the door.

There standing in what looked like Black Mesh was a woman, which looked like her incisors would rip him to pieces. Who blonde hair reached the middle of her back and was pulled into a pony tail. And like his guards yesterday, she was armed to the teeth, and also wore that strange emblem over her chest. Curious Negi calmly shut the door and faced her.

Nodding in acceptance, the women looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Negi, we have met before but perhaps now is a better time for introduction," she said waving him forward,

"My name is Victoria McGanster, Leader of Guardian Angels and from this point on your Commander, hereby welcome you to your next month of _hell,_" she said as she quickly walked away. Negi trembled as he envisioned his death, and shuddered. _Ah Hell. _Negi thought to himself, and though this Victoria had smiled when he said it. Then realized he had thought it out loud instead of in his shelter, and gulped. This was not going to be good.

* * *

**Dictionary of Japense  
**1-Mah mah means yeah yeah  
2-sama is given in respect to someone better off than you  
3-san is pretty much formally greeting someone of the same stature as you  
4-chan can be meant for a females but also can be directed at young boys  
5-Chib means runt or dwarf  
6-chigo means child  
7-dono is another suffix formally given to someone of important stature  
8-kun is usuall infomal way of greeting a male regardless of age  
9-Sensei means teacher  
10-Kami means god or gods

**Interpretation of Vampire Culture  
**Incase several of you were wondering the whole point of the Transition is where the newborns actually sort of come into their powers. And so while Negi did indeed 'trnasfor' he's never been able to use vampire speed or such.  
Death Dealers- are basicly the Special Ops of teh Coven they speciallize in Magic and as such are useful for just about anything.  
The Elites- Warriors of the Coven these men/women tend to be footsoldiers who may speicalize in heavy light and moderate, but are generally fighters.  
Guardian Angles-are the Coven's protectors, they pratically are the security their job entails protecting all that is within the Coven, and Maintaining peace and security.  
The Seal -pratically they are just waht they sound like, the specialize in seals. which makes them ideal for taking prisoners, building defeses, or just about anything with an array.

**AN**

**Alright that was an awsome Chapter, however before I update the next chapter I want at least 2 reviews. Remember just cause you've reviewed once does not mean you cannot a second time. Remember, I love feedback. Also On an IMPORANT NOTE keep checking out my fourms for this book and others on my homepage, even if you don't usually everthing I do is there. Remember you can chat with me on the fourms or you can PM me what ever you do just talk and give me feed back.**

**Ja ni**


	15. Ch13 Training Part GA

Here's Some Text Notice

"Hello" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**K first of all I'd like to give a shout out some one who has been real helpful.**

**tojaka-cause you kept on asking me questons and giving me ideas, you've PM'd me and reviewed you've been supportive and as such I'd like to thank you for tha**

**Remember to read everything if People actually read my notes then it makes me a happy writer, and you know what they say a happy writer is a good writer.**

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. Thanks **

* * *

**Chapter 15, Training Part GA**

* * *

And hince the Guardian Angels from this day forth shall forever guard the Royal Family in all that is body mind and spirit. And should it come between the two only one shall rule the most.

* * *

-Rule number one. A Vampiress is feirce in nature, especially when around her young. As such only the Council and Master and/or Mistress may excuss any and or all actions a Vampiress may take while in the prescence of her children.

* * *

They disappeared in a column of smoke that enveloped their bodies. And the first thing that Negi realized was that his face was about to meet the ground. Mere inches away and a hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Oops! Sorry about that I seem to have forgotten the effects of shadow travel," she said as she rubbed the back of her head. Negi stared at her in open wonderment, before she suddenly dropped him on the ground. Looking around Negi began to take in all the scenes.

They were on a plain, mountains in the back and a forest that was all around them, the clearing was approximately 2 football fields in length and width. And it was all even.

"Right! Now I shall quickly go over exactly what you'll be learning while you are here. First allow me introduce my fellow instructors for this next month." She said as two shadows slowly lurked out of the nearby forest.

As they approached Negi smiled and waved at the familiar figures. However upon seeing his blunt disregard for proper etiquette, Victoria decided that he needed to be broken in…real quick.

As Negi was waving suddenly he felt pain in his hand, looking up at it, he noticed it was now sporting a dart in it. Noticing it finally his brain started to function, and he was about to scream when Victoria smacked him over the head.

"That! Will be your last warning _Fledgling,"_ She practically spat at him. Frowning Negi suddenly came to the conclusion that she was a bit stiff. However her next words made sense.

"You! Are to be our Next Clan Master, and Evangeline-sama's mate. As such you need to through these silly human motions away, and harden your heart. Life as a Vampire has never been an easy one, and now that you are a Shinso, you must use our ways. At least out in public, I will not tolerate such failure to follow _our_ great traditions and neither shall you," she said as she gently pulled out the needle in his hand.

The two figures now identified as Sakura and Hana. Slowly stepped out of the shadows. After the formal bow of soldier's; to their superiors the two stood up.

Victoria cleared her throat then looked back at Negi.

"Now as Guardian Angels we shall train you in the art of Shadow jumping, stealth…"

"Pretty much we're going to make you a ninja" Exclaimed Hana. Only to be glared at by her mother.

"Yes as Hana has so bluntly put it. We are going to be making you into a 'ninja," she said with air quotes.

"Now in order to shadow jump…"

Negi groaned as he sat up off the ground in the tent. The girls were on the cots next to him, slowly remembering the last few days Negi laughed on the inside. After explaining to Negi, exactly how to Shadow Jump, she had then launched into how to put it to good use.

It had only taken Negi the first day, to actually finish shadow jumping. No the part that made him ache in pain happened to be yesterday, Victoria had sneered at him when he stated he had mastered Shadow Jumping and had then appeared around him in a numerous amounts of pops. Then proceeded back to where she originally started.

Upon arrival at that spot though Negi suddenly felt everywhere she had hit him. And he hadn't even noticed till then. With a smirk upon her face Victoria then sat in front of him and explained that in order to master Shadow Jumping one must be able to control it in any environment. Then she began making him Multi-Shadow Jumping. Which every time he would appear; Hana, Sakura and Victoria would appear and proceed to pelt him with rocks till he was gone.

But in the end he had finally done it. As Negi made his way out of the tent he was suddenly bombarded with another rock. Groaning he got back up to a smirking Victoria.

"A GA must always be alert and ready Fledgling. Your lack of attention will end up with you unable to retaliate in a situation." She calmly stated, as she sat back down and drank her tea.

"While Sakura and Hana both sleep you shall attempt to simply touch me. If you are not able to do this by the end of the day, you will not be able to eat food with us. If by tomorrow you do not succeed you shall be fed only the minimum for a prisoner. And so on and so on, if however by the end of this week if you are unable to do so, I will be forced to inform Evangeline of your failure and withhold my blessings for you ascension." She sated while sipping her tea.

"This will be a test of both Shadow Jumping and Shadow Apparition. You will need to learn to control the shadow in a stealthy manner or you will never be able to silently appear." And with a wave of her hand Negi disappeared. Smirking Victoria sighed as she realized how quickly he was learning. After all not very many fledglings were able to use Shadow Manipulation, to the extent that Negi was. After all knowingly or not, he left no Shadow where he used to be. Meaning he was able to pull it with him, leaving no trace of him ever being there.

Negi rested as he sat in a tree overlooking the clearing. Victoria had told him, that all he needed to do was touch her. And even though that sounded easy, Negi knew better. There was something hidden in her words, that she did not speak out loud. Then it struck him, the only reason he would have to touch her was because she would be moving if she sensed him. Slapping himself for being even more stupid, Negi quickly scouted the area for a better hideout. And then he found one. Smirking to himself he silently Shadow Jumped and appeared at a cave above the clearing dug into the cliff side.

Sneaking back deeper into the cave, he began manipulating the shadows to do his bidding like Victoria had taught him.

* * *

Victoria smirked as she watched him sit in the tree, she knew he was thinking, which was a good thing but when he suddenly disappeared she began to get excited. Looking around for the trace of his shadow, a frown began to form on her face.

_Where is he?_

Was her thought, then it struck her and she smiled. He must have found an area that was already in darkness and was hiding while plotting.

_"Sakura, Hana wake up! He's beginning to understand his task"_ she mentally sent to the two females, and smirked as she felt them appear next to her. Negi was going to be surprised when he came after her.

* * *

Negi was once again waiting in his tree to 'capture' his target, it had been almost 6 hours now, and he was slightly hungry; having had a big dinner last night. It was now 3pm and if he did not catch her in the next two hours he would also miss dinner tonight. Sighing and preparing himself Negi quickly launched himself through the shadows towards his 'target'.

Upon reaching her Negi quickly reached out only for him to be jumped somewhere else. Somewhat confused Negi looked around for his target and felt his stomach drop as he realized that he had missed. Quickly Shadow Jumping back to the tree line he quickly went to see where he might of went wrong.

Assuming it was just a mistake on his part he went and tried again; only to come back with the exact same results. Frustrated Negi went back to his cave and sat as he observed his target. Glaring down at them his stomach grumbled at not getting any food tonight. However he would fall asleep quickly making sure his traps and shelter where secure, Negi quickly went to sleep at 6pm to make time for tomorrow.

* * *

Worry was the first thing that ran through both Hana and Sakura's mind as they headed back towards the tent, their mother had told them to stop worrying and that she would keep a shadow eye out for Negi just to make sure he was okay. But they couldn't help but feel as if something was about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

The sounds of his Shadow Alarms going off were the first things that gave Negi any sense of warning. Quickly getting up and moving to the mouth of the cave, he decided to see what the problem was. However the first thing that told him he was in trouble was when the mouth of some canine attached itself to his arm. Screaming into the depth of night, Negi quickly brought his other arm down onto the creature's skull hitting it as hard as he could he finally felt it go limp before he threw it over the cliff. Breathing hard Negi stared at the gaping wound in his arm and quickly applied some pressure to it; however he soon passed out after losing too much blood.

* * *

A terrible scream, that, was what woke up Hana and Sakura. Quickly running towards their mother she shook her head and pointed back to their tent.

"Go back to sleep if we haven't heard anything else from him by the end of the day tomorrow then we'll start looking for him." Victoria said to them.

Nodding their heads the two girls trusted their superior and mother; and headed back off to bed.

* * *

The first thing Negi woke to was the sound of his alarms going off again. However this time he was careful and heard the growling. Thinking twice he quickly sent the wolf away via Shadow jumping. After exerting so much energy he felt his remaining energy leave him. And he fell asleep within the cave once more; but not before sending out one last plea…

_"Help me…"_

_

* * *

_

_"Help me"_ that was the message that got through to Victoria early the next morning. And before one could say Zip she had made a link back at Guardian Angel HQ.

_"This is General Victoria Requesting immediate attention at training ground 14. We have a MIA VIP situation regarding one Negi Springfield; ordering all off duty vampires to the immediate facility for further orders. General out!" _she practically screamed. If they couldn't find Negi by Friday they were all so screwed.

* * *

Evangeline passed her room as worry etched on her face, this morning the GA's had received a search and retrieve message from Victoria, she sighed as she looked out the window.

_Come back to me Negi_

* * *

The moment after Victoria sent the message to HQ she also went to wake her daughters, after gathering them in the clearing a bunch of loud pops were heard around them. Nearly 100 Guardian Angels surrounded them.

"Okay troops listen up, Negi Springfield, future mate of our mistress has gone missing. He was told to stay at least 5 clicks (approx 5miles) within sight of this clearing. However I have reason to believe he may be injured. If you find him proceed with caution he may become violent. DISMISSED!" she exclaimed, and the moment her arm came down everyone was off searching for the missing person.

* * *

Sakura and Hana were looking together and where searching the nearby river. When suddenly Hana stopped and started to cry, looking around to make sure none would disturb them, Sakura gently placed a hand upon Hana's shoulder.

"Why sister! Why?" Hana started sobbing into Sakura's shoulder. Gently hugging her sister, Sakura allowed a small sob to escape her.

"I do not know, sis. I do not know. Even though we have agreed to guard him, and we are the best at what we do. He still is missing, however if we give up there may be no one who may find him. Come sister let us continue." Sakura said as she lowered her pale hand and raised her sister up.

And so the Strawberry Blonde, and Brunette quickly began their search again.

* * *

Victoria was getting antsy, and that in itself was enough to make her worry; no one had been able to find him yet and it had been five days. She was starting to get worried when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping to turn around and yell at the person who scared her. She was greeted by a site that would haunt her memories for a while.

"Got'cha," a bloodied and beat up Negi said, as he fell forward.

Break brag about a cliff hanger here

Negi awoke to find himself in a tent with Sakura and Hana glaring at him from the entrance. Blinking several times Negi looked around and sat up however a bit too quickly as he suddenly began to fall over. But not before Sakura caught him.

"Idiot," she said as he looked up at them questionably. She then threw him back into the pillows and stormed out of the room. He looked over to Hana who just continued to glare at him. Then two unnamed GA's arrived in Black cloaks and took over for Hana and Sakura. As Hana left the room though she threw one more look over her shoulder towards Negi.

_"You worried us Negi-sama, Please do not do something like that again."_ And with that the flap closed.

* * *

Evangeline was sitting in her chambers currently listening to Vic…GA commander; and right now *however she was laughing her ass off on the inside.

_That boyo was able to hide for a whole 6 days from not only Vicky but also at least 100 GA soldiers. _The thought made her smirk; which did not go unnoticed by Victoria.

"Eva, come on do not think like that you knew he'd be a handful and look at where it's gotten us so far!" she accused her friend.

Evangeline smirked then nodded.

"You are correct Vicky ever sense I met him the boy has been a danger magnet. Hopefully the last one to train him though will be able to bring him out of it." Evangeline said as she sighed.

Vicky thought for a moment as to who could possibly calm the danger….Oh Shit!

"Eva you can't be serious, you are actually allowing your mate to learn those tactics! He could get killed if he messes up or hideously maimed."

Evangeline began to laugh which made a cold shiver run down Victoria's spine.

"Do not worry about Negi, Vicky. More so, worry about training your daughters who have to be by his side from now on." Evangeline said with a smirk.

Victoria began to pale and was about to speak up, when Evangeline silenced her with a hand.

"Now, now Commander, as your superior and friend I did not allow you to make the choice then, nor do I allow you to make the choice now." She said as her friends shoulders drooped.

"That choice lies with your two daughters," she said as she hugged her friend.

* * *

Negi began to slowly get back up when he suddenly realized that he was naked under the sheets. Blushing he looked towards the two guards who watched him blush.

"Umm…could you two give me some privacy please." He asked still blushing.

The two at the flap looked at each other then left the tent. Sighing Negi began to get up when suddenly he fell forward, the ground racing up towards his face. He braced himself for the inevitable when suddenly two hands grabbed him from behind the arm and pulled him up. Blushing once more he came face to face with both Hana and Sakura. Now this wouldn't be so bad however he was naked.

"Ummm…Sakura-san, Hana-san could you two go and wait outside for me?" he begged them.

Shaking her head Sakura opened her mouth to speak when Hana spoke up.

"NOPE! Sorry Negi-sama but we are under orders from higher ups than you. To and I quote 'Do not let him leave your site for a minute,' which means mister I'm going to go run off and disappear. That your naked little ass will just have to deal with us starring at…

BONK

"OWWW" cried Hana lying on the ground cradling her head.

"What my sister meant to say Negi-sama; is that no, we are not allowed to give you any more leeway ,on this issue. As we are now your Guardian Angels; upon graduation, from our mother lessons. We are now to guard you 24hrs a day," she said, finishing with a bow.

After which Negi passed out.

Hana giggled as she looked on toward the naked Negi's body with a blush.

"Oooh, sister could we perhaps take a peak!" Hana begged her sister to which her immediate shock was her sister too giggling.

"I see no reason sister mine. After all if all goes well we will be seeing more of it at some point." She said in a perverted way, as she flipped Negi over.

A few minutes later when their mother walked in though she thought she was in jungle with all the moisture in the air. However upon looking at the ground were her daughters lay and the spot in which a naked Negi was with a morning wood. She laughed. Who would have guessed her daughters would turn out to be such perverts.

* * *

After the whole fiasco Negi and his new 'bodyguards', all went outside his tent and to Negi's immense surprise everyone there that was in a GA uniform; showed amazing respect towards him. Noticing Negi's reactions Sakura strolled up behind him, and quietly whispered to him.

"That is because you were able to give the whole core a taste of reality. When no one was able to find you, we were worried that you had been killed." She finished slightly cuffing the back of his head.

"Yeah well sorry sheesh, I mean it is bad enough that the GA General aka. Your guys's mom; hounded me for info then she went and insisted she go and talk with Master," he spoke.

Nodding her head Sakura quickly pulled back and joined her sister. She very well knew why her mother had taken off. It was to make his new current rank; which he did not know yet, more concrete.

* * *

"So…what do you think he should be?" Evangeline asked with a barely contained smirk.

Victoria groaned, as she playfully started to remove her blood red stars on her cloak.

"Just give him my job and I'll gladly retire, heavens now I'm too old for this," she said playfully trying to get Evangeline into taking them. However this century it seemed like Evangeline had gotten smarter as she poked Victoria with a stick.

"No, I was thinking of promoting him to Brigadier General; what do you think? General," she said playfully.

Victoria moaned as she couldn't wait to hear how her daughters took that. She was going to make him colonel also but she did have to agree the only one better than him that was a live, was herself.

"Fine but the girls are not going to like this at first," she said.

However as if it didn't even bother her, Evangeline just threw her Negi's new star.

"Just remember General, no tattoos till he graduates from me," she said with a wicked grin. Gulping Victoria nodded than quickly Shadow jumped back to the clearing.

* * *

"NEGI SPRINGFIELD-MCDOWELL!" Victoria bellowed out amongst the gathered crowd. Surprised Negi slowly made his way through the many females and was hearing things he'd rather had not hear.

"mmm I'd tap that girl"

"Ohhh I know, it's been so long since someone that was male ever order me around,"

Flushing a bright cherry red, Negi finally made it to the front where Victoria was standing with a glistening black box.

As he stepped up next to Victoria the crowd became hushed.

"Guardian Angels, look upon our newest member…why just a few hours ago he was a meer private, but now after discussing with Evangeline-Sama I have proclaimed a new title for him," and with that she threw open the box.

A giant intake of breathes surrounded the entire group, in the black box was a brilliant blood red star. And negi was amongst the ones to gasp.

"Upon the commands of both I General of the Guardian Angels and by the Approval of our Mistress Evangeline McDowell I hear by promote, Negi Springfield-McDowell to Brigadier General."

* * *

After the ceremony that had followed Negi made a hasty retreat back to Evangeline's room. The girls had bid him a good night and after a long day Negi was feeling the effects of the days past. So after he had undressed and slipped under the sheets Negi drifted off into sweet oblivion.

* * *

Victoria once again appeared before Evangeline, however her etiquette and posture; along with the fact she still had her face buried in the ground from bowing. Showed Evangeline that something was truly serious for her friend to act as such.

"Rise General Victoria and state your dilemma," she stated cautiously.

"Forgive me mistress for I may have been a bit over energetic with Negi's training earlier this week," she said, getting a frown on Evangeline's face.

"Now, I understand that you feel that way but tell me in what way could you have possibly felt that way but how is that possible," she questioned, Victoria.

"Please Mistress I dare not speak, view my mind I shall not resist," she begged again lowering her head. Sighing Evangeline rose and dove gently into her friends mind. Scene after scene of the alleged 'abuse' flashed past her. Sighing finally after finding what she was looking for. Evangeline released Victoria.

Victoria went to one knee so quickly that it left a dent in the rock below.

"Forgive me Mistress,…"

"There is nothing to forgive, My Friend." She said raising Victoria to her feet.

"You were in the presence of an unknown threat and that threat happened to be Negi, however next time instead of rocks how about using something lighter lick a toy ball the humans play with," she said smiling at her friend.

And with that they sat and talked well into the night.

* * *

**Dictionary of Japense  
**1-Mah mah means yeah yeah  
2-sama is given in respect to someone better off than you  
3-san is pretty much formally greeting someone of the same stature as you  
4-chan can be meant for a females but also can be directed at young boys  
5-Chib means runt or dwarf  
6-chigo means child  
7-dono is another suffix formally given to someone of important stature  
8-kun is usuall infomal way of greeting a male regardless of age  
9-Sensei means teacher  
10-Kami means god or gods

**Interpretation of Vampire Culture  
**Incase several of you were wondering the whole point of the Transition is where the newborns actually sort of come into their powers. And so while Negi did indeed 'trnasfor' he's never been able to use vampire speed or such.  
Death Dealers- are basicly the Special Ops of teh Coven they speciallize in Magic and as such are useful for just about anything.  
The Elites- Warriors of the Coven these men/women tend to be footsoldiers who may speicalize in heavy light and moderate, but are generally fighters.  
Guardian Angles-are the Coven's protectors, they pratically are the security their job entails protecting all that is within the Coven, and Maintaining peace and security.  
The Seal -pratically they are just waht they sound like, the specialize in seals. which makes them ideal for taking prisoners, building defeses, or just about anything with an array.

**AN**

**Alright that was an awsome Chapter, however before I update the next chapter I want at least 10 reviews. Remember just cause you've reviewed once does not mean you cannot a second time. Remember, I love feedback. Also On an IMPORANT NOTE keep checking out my fourms for this book and others on my homepage, even if you don't usually everthing I do is there. Remember you can chat with me on the fourms or you can PM me what ever you do just talk and give me feed back.**

**Ja ni**


	16. Ch14 Life Debts and Blood Frenzies

Here's Some Text Notice

"Hello" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**K just a Quick thanks for hanging in there everyone, because it's taken this long to put this chapter out, I'm already working on the other, but I need reviews. **

**Remember to read everything if People actually read my notes then it makes me a happy writer, and you know what they say a happy writer is a good writer.**

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Life Debts and Blood Frenzies**

* * *

Three blurs made their way through the forest as they traveled on their four legs. One brown, two black; as they neared the cliff side however a scent was brought to their attention. And quicker than anyone could react, they took off up the cliff. Upon landing the brown wolf started sniffing the air, then upon arriving at a cave, a little girl lay wrapped in what appeared to be…

"ROOAAARRR!" and suddenly the brown wolf became a female who stood and quickly began scouting the area.

"SHADOWS! My baby has been in contact with a Blood SUCKER!" She screamed at the air. Causing the now said daughter to stir in her sleep. Bringing the mother back to realization, of the situation quickly rushing forward she saw that her baby had multiple bandages on her.

"Oh! Starling, who did this to you, was it the blood sucker!" her mother half demanded, the now transformedales calmly sat out of reach of the apparent Alpha.

"Hmmm…Oh! Momma, these no he didn't do anything like that in fact I'd be dead if it weren't for him…

_Flashback_

She was running as fast as she could her pursuer right behind her, she literally smell him. This was not good; her mother would have a fit if she found out how this whole situation started. After all she was not supposed to leave the cave without one of the warriors, simply for the fact that they were still at war, with other tribes currently. However she saw pretty flowers just outside and the warriors still had yet to come back.

So taking a chance Starling, quickly rushed outside to grab them, when she suddenly ran into a foreign smell…it smelled like wolf, but at the same time, she couldn't recognize it. That's when it struck her; he wasn't a part of the clan. Quickly turning around she went to run back into the cave only for a giant 200lb wolf to appear in front of her, snarling and barking. Trembling she quickly transformed, and against her better judgment took off towards the forest.

She was running and running but the bigger wolf was gaining on her. She started to cry when she suddenly broke through the underbrush, into a large clearing. She saw a cliff and started climbing it. As she neared the middle she saw a cave and was about to try and enter, when the other wolf rammed into her. She yipped in surprise, when her body slammed into the stone wall, making her transform back into a girl. As the wolf in front of her started to advance, shadows from all around just seemed to start piercing him, and then before she could even blink, he was dead. Turning around to try and figure what was going on, a sudden pain flew up through her back and she hissed in pain.

"Do not move, you may injure it more if anything is broke," a male voice called out from inside of the cave. As a figure moved out into the light she quickly realized that it was a boy…a very handsome boy.

_End Flashback_

"And that is how I got to be here, after he healed me up and a few other things, I woke up yesterday and he was gone, but I decided to wait till today to head on home," said Starling, blushing a bit.

Unfortunately for her mother, Tsume noticed, and snickered.

"What's this! My only child and daughter has a crush on this boy, surely not!" she snickered sarcastically.

Turning around towards the two males,

"DEVIN, KYLE search the area for a familiar scent, I want this boy found, so that either I can kill the bastard or my daughter can marry him. Now hup to my daughter has a life debt to fulfill and I'll be damned if we don't honor it," she barked at them, making them instantly change back into wolf form and began scouting the area.

About a few minutes later Devin came sprinting up to Tsume. After transforming before her, he quickly got down on one knee.

"Leader their seems to be a lingering scent about this boy, within the cave but I can't seem to put my finger on it," he said to which she huffed. Just as Kyle came crashing through the bush.

"Leader, Leader! You are never going to believe who's scent I've identified as being on the boy, even if it is just lingering I can identify it as the coven of McDowell." He exclaimed.

Tsume froze and looked at the two of them.

"Are you two sure, cause there has not been a male in that coven for well over a 1000 years and I remember _his_ scent anywhere!" she asked franticly, knowing that it was still a possibility.

"Yes Leader we are sure," they said as she nodded.

"Very well head back to the Den and ready the council, we need to go scouting a bit," she said with a feral grin on her face.

* * *

Negi woke up to feel a burning in his throat one that he hadn't felt for a long time. Reaching out mentally, Negi looked for the nearest person that could help him, when suddenly he felt a presence from a long time ago. One that could possibly help him, and so without thinking Negi quickly went and dressed, and before his guards (AN: From now on to shorten it Sakura and Hana shall be referral by his guards.) could react he was racing down the hall.

Sakura looked over at Hana and they both nodded before quickly disappearing into the shadows, racing to see what had their Superior in such a mess.

* * *

Konoka was walking along the castle as she had just spoken with Evangeline who had told her that she would be turned whenever Negi was ready. Needless to say Konoka was confused by why Evangeline would say that Negi would turn her. But Evangeline would not say. Just as Konoka turned a corner a sudden chill ran down her back. Looking around she suddenly realized that the hall was empty.

Sighing she continued to walk, that is until a sudden feeling began to break itself into her mind.

"_Come to me child, follow my voice do as I say, and I promise all of your dreams will come true," _a deep voice spoke to her, looking around and seeing no one still, she started to follow the voice till it led her to a enclosed hall. Confused she continued to look around, till after finally giving up she looked at one of the shadows near a corner, and there the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen looked back at her.

"_**Sleep"**_ the magical command came and before Konoka could resist she blacked out.

* * *

Sakura and Hana were racing through the shadows when suddenly a alluring smell assaulted them, from around a corner. Deciding to investigate what they found disturbed them greatly. Their lying in a pool of her own blood was a seemingly lifeless Konoka Konoe.

(AN lol I was thinking just for the hell of it this would have been a terrible cliffy)

Sakura taking up guard position quickly stood over her while Hana dropped down next to her. Hana looking at the girl's neck immediately flinched.

"Sister, she has been nearly drain dry, by a vampire. We need reinforcements and to proceed with protocol," she said in a distressed voice. Sakura nodding quickly went into the Covens mindscape.

"_Attention Dispatchers this is Sakura __McGanster, Personal Bodyguard of one Negi Springfield-McDowell. Reporting an illegal suck and run on the third floor coordinates 0 by 0. Requesting immediate medical assistance and back up, as per procedure," _after 'disconnecting' Sakura looked around and didn't have to wait long as suddenly the Alarms started sounding. Bright lights flashing and three vampires in White uniforms immediately popped out of the shadows along with several C.O.P's (**C**oven **O**perations **P**ersonal).

One of the COP's immediately stepped up towards the two and immediately nodded,

"Sakura and Hana resume current duties and perform well, we'll take it from here," the COP said. Nodding their heads Sakura and Hana quickly began racing once again through the shadows, both wondering who was doing this.

* * *

Negi couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, first off after luring that first personal to him, he blacked out then his throat started burning again. Just as he was about to contact Evangeline though that delicious smell bombarded his nose. Quickly turning and racing through the shadows Negi raced towards it, hoping to get a piece.

* * *

Anya had been bored early this day, and after much exploring she had noticed a training ground, and saw a silvery blond practicing on the grounds, so making her way over Anya was surprised by the speed she was moving when an idea popped into her head. Calmly walking up Anya had to duck as a spear flew through the air where she had just been. Causing her to sweat a bit.

"Whoops sorry, bout that I was practicing and blowing off some steam, and you sort of scared me," the blonde said. Nodding Anya sighed and stood up extending her hand.

"Hi my name is Anya, I'm sort of new around here and was looking for something to do," she said shaking the girl's hand.

The blonde looking at her in surprise quickly laughed and smiled.

"Why hello Anya my name is Gabrielle and I am 16 years old, so what were you looking to do exactly." She said as she eyed the girl up and down.

Blushing Anya nodded her head and smiled,

"Well I saw that you also like training and was wondering if you could help me a bit, you see I'm a Magi and I need to work on my spell speed and…" she tried only for Anya to laugh and smile,

"Sure we can you cast on me so I can work on my evasion and I'll attack so you have to build up your speed. Sound good," Gabrielle asked. And so for a almost 2 hours they continued to spar until an alarm went off and Gabrielle stopped moving. Looking pale she looked over at Anya.

"Come we should head to my house it is very close, and there seems to be a possible felon on the loose," she said as she half dragged Anya towards her mother's house. They were almost there, when suddenly an enormous presence started bearing down on them, Gabrielle having lived with such things longer struggled to get them closer when suddenly a pair of eyes looked out of the shadows.

And the last thing Gabrielle was able to do before she passed out was scream through her mind.

"_HEEEELLLLP…"_

* * *

Victoria had been walking through the streets looking for Negi since Evangeline had had to go and do some business in Dublin, so when she had not been able to get a hold of him or his guards she had started to worry. Just as she was about to turn around and head back to the castle though a scream slammed into her and jolted her to shadow jump.

As Victoria appeared at the scene the first things she noticed was Negi advancing towards the two downed girls, curious as to what he was doing she suddenly realized when Negi went and bent down lowering his head towards the human's neck, before he could bite though Victoria has knocked him to the side.

Hissing Negi slammed into a wall leaving an indention. So it was no surprise to Victoria when his guards suddenly appeared and were breathing heavily. Looking towards Sakura Victoria shook her head of what was happening.

"Colonels! Get those two out of here I'll deal with Negi, he seems to be in a blood frenzy, do you two remember when the last time he had…" suddenly Victoria got a sudden thought. Since negi had been training with them they had not had any blood, due to the fact that her daughters had not needed it so he should not have either. But then she remembered who they were dealing with. Her daughters looked like they were 25 but their actual age was 18. Due to the fact that they were born with the taste of blood they had more experience with it, while Negi was practically a baby. She slapped her forehead and grumbled about being forgetful. Quickly entering the Coven's Mindscape, she went over to one of the dispatchers and calmly stated,

_"Please have one of our Runners inform Mistress McDowell that I Victoria McGanster shall be feeding him, under duress till she returns. Also I will take any punishment she deems appropriate,"_ and with that she quickly disappeared.

Not a second went by on the outside and just as Negi was getting up Victoria bit her thumb and watched in amusement as Negi looked at her like a piece of meat.

"That's it Negi, come and get it, you are hungry and know what you need. Come and get me," she said as she flicked some blood at him, making sure he got the scent, and then she quickly shadow jumped towards her estate, praying to god that her daughters were not there.

The moment she landed however she had absolutely no time to prepare for his arrival as a mouth instantly latched on to her neck, causing her to moan. As he was clinging to her back still with Negi at 5' 8" he was still a bit smaller than her. Drinking her blood she suddenly realized that if she didn't stay in control things could get out of hands real quickly.

* * *

The moment that Negi woke up the first things he realized was a. he was not in his and Evangeline's bed; 2 he had an after taste of iron in his mouth and three he had no clue as to where he was. Just as he was getting up a voice that made him quake began to speak.

"Negi!" spoke Evangeline harshly, her body resting against the door frame, however she was anything but relaxed. Her entire posture screamed at him, her eyes were being blanketed by her blonde hair. Masking her face and expression. Negi gulped visibly and loudly as he attempted to get up…

"Master what is…" he began only to feel the coldness of several blades pressed against his throat. He looked up and saw several vampires dressed in what appeared to be leather. He looked down and realized that he was unable to move.

Evangeline sighed and finally looked up, and when she did he finally smelled what it was he vividly remembered, and Evangeline looked upset.

"So tell me Negi why have you been starving yourself?" she asked as she stood up straighter.

Confused Negi looked at her, and cocked his head to the side.

"What are you talking about Master, I have been eating food, and right now I feel a little bit better," he said trying to get up only to suddenly be slammed back into the bed by an invisible force.

Looking around he snarled, and then recoiled at what he just realized he'd done.

"Master," he whispered, "Why am I acting strange," he asked while looking at her.

Evangeline sighed, as she walked over to him, and stroked his face.

"Because Negi you went into a blood frenzy and now are going through the withdrawal. You see when a vampire enters a Blood Frenzy they drink from unwilling victims, and usually this makes it so that the adrenaline that mixes with the victims blood makes it so that you become enraged and…how do you say…hyper. However usually when this happens you are able to feed the inner monster, however being in a time of relevant peace, and inside a coven. There is no one from whom you can satisfy that which your frenzy requires. Death; now that it can't we are having it go 24 hours without any blood, and then the first blood you get will be from a cup since we can't have you biting anyone yet. Do you understand this so far," she spoke as she watched his reaction. As Negi nodded she then sighed, walked across the room, and spoke to the obvious Guardian Angels. As they left the room, Negi saw several glyph run along the door and then he heard a locking sound.

Looking over questionably Negi was about to question Evangeline, when suddenly he found himself hurtling through the room and onto the ground. With an umph he landed on his back and Evangeline appeared on top of him.

"Negi Alexander Springfield-McDowell! I swear right now that if you ever pull a stunt like this while I'm gone again, I will personally make sure that upon my leave you will be confined to our chambers. Do I make myself perfectly clear!" she yelled at him.

Negi not one to face the wrath of Evangeline decided that a hasty retreat was in order. As she sighed and got off she looked at him, and then spoke fairly slowly.

"Negi, I admit I have been keeping several things from you and I will probably keep several things from you , but right now I think it is time you know who started your frenzy," she said as she gestured towards the door, which were now open.

Upon looking he saw one Konoka Konoe, standing there, and she was blushing quite heavily. When Negi saw her at first he was shocked and then he began feeling guilt, and before the guilt could settle in Evangeline, pushed Konoka out the door.

When she looked back she looked Negi Right in the eyes and gazed at him.

"Negi, I'm telling you this now as your Sire, and Coven Mistress…," she said knowing this next part would have to be gently put.

"…You. Will. Change her by the end of the week," well okay maybe not so gently. Causing Negi to gaze at her, and then promptly faint with Evangeline chuckling lowly at how easy it was to tease him.

* * *

The moment that Tsume stepped into the Den the first thing she noticed was all the bickering going on within. And that is something with a group of Alpha females. So when Tsume actually walked in it was no surprise when everyone's attention suddenly focused in on her; ceasing all talk. As she sat down everyone within the Council Chamber quickly rose to their feat.

Sighing to herself Tsume, nodded her head and gestured to them to have a seat. Then she cleared her throat.

"Fellow Council members I come here to inform you of something that has occurred to our dear Starling…She was attacked and…" and with that info the entire council went up in shouts.

"Who Leader! Tell us and we'll tear them to pieces," screamed a towering heavily build women with hair that came down to her waste.

"Calm yourself Thelen Quickclaw," spoke Tsume. And instantly the blue eyed Amazonian like warrior. As she settled her down. She quickly looked around at everyone else.

"As I was going to continue saying, however she was rescued. And as such she is due a life debt," Silence was what met her next.

"Well who was it and why are we talking about this then," questioned another nameless council member. Sighing Tsume brought up her courage and looked the council in the eyes.

"A member of McDowell's Coven, and according to my daughter…a Male," and then it happened people where on their feet in an instance and people were screaming at people about how it was their fault that this was happening. Or how they should get her out of the life debt. However that would seem to be the last thing the suggested as the next thing that council person knew was Quickclaw's sword up against her throat. Growling she pressed it into the persons throat.

"You would dare tell the world that we of the Silkvixen would go back on our honor and be underhanded like lowly dogs!" she screamed, only to be thrown back by Tsume who had instantly appeared in between the two. Growling everyone began bowing away, from their leader.

"Again I will say this we are honor bound to do this, and regardless of what most of us have against Vampires and more specifically Males, I will remind all of you in this room, of who is in charge of the McDowell Coven," she said sending shivers down their spines.

"No, we once fought by Evangeline-sama's Coven, and we were honored by her abilities. I was just informing this council that we shall be honoring it and anyone who wishes to challenge it will be granted, and when they do they shall be disowned. We leave for McDowell's Haven within the week," she shouts of support.

Konoka sat there and stared at the wall, as the door creaked open. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Turning around, Konoka came face to face with Evangeline.

"Look here chigo-hime, I don't know what you mortals are up to but I will tell you this, if you really do care for Negi, do not make him choose which sided he should be on," she said with a hint of her fangs showing.

"I've several years for a mate…and if it wasn't for the fact that I had promised your mother that I'd watch over you, and keep you safe, then there would be never had been a chance of you courting Negi. However, that is not the case," Evangeline said as she walked back towards the door.

Slowly sighing as she once again turned back toward Konoka,

"He will change you by the end of this week as agreed upon by your father and I, what you do with your life after that is up to you," she said as she finally closed the door.

* * *

Walking swiftly down the hall Victoria finally reached her daughters room, raising her hand to knock she froze when she heard sobbing come from inside the room. Looking around Victoria softly allowed her sensitive hearing to pick up on her daughter's conversation.

"Why, Sakura? Why were we not able to tell he was suffering from a blood frenzy, we knew the signs he was showing them, and yet we let it escalate this high!" Hana screamed as she threw things around the room.

Sakura was on the opposite side of the room attempting to get at her sister, who was throwing a fit. Swiftly before Sakura could move their mother was standing between her and Hana and had them in a hug. Hana being the emotional one immediately began sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"Shhh…shhh, my babies, there. There. None of us could have known that he was not eating properly, even I had forgot about his age, and his condition. Don't beat yourselves up over this," she said soothingly.

Sobbing Hana looked up at her mother, and with tear streaked eyes, nodded as she wiped her face. Victoria hugging Hana tightly rubbed her back then looked at Sakura.

"Will you two be alright while I go have a chat with someone," Victoria asked her. Sakura nodding Victoria nodded laid a now exhausted Hana on the bed as she moved towards the shadows. Instantly disappearing, Victoria had a young Vampire to talk with...

* * *

**mwahahahhahahahahah sorry folks I've decided to make this a cliff hangar. **

**Review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****Review**

**Hiya folks I'm gonna get a head start on all ya, so if you want a nother chapter. I want 30 reviews, by the next chapter. If i recieve 50 reviews, then I will immedietly post the chapter as it is thanks. **


	17. Ch15 Bloodletting

Here's Some Text Notice

"Hello" regular talking

'hello'thoughts

"**Magic"** spoken Magic

"**_Magic"_** Magic thought

**K just a Quick thanks for hanging in there everyone, because it's taken this long to put this chapter out, I'm already working on the other, but I need reviews. **

**Remember to read everything if People actually read my notes then it makes me a happy writer, and you know what they say a happy writer is a good writer.**

**Alright now remember guys I don't own the Characters but I'm also not going to follow the Manga at least not the way everyone knows it. I'm going off on a limb remember that when reviewing. Remember though if you don't like it or have an idea let me know. Thanks, i've also decided that i shall start writing another story on top of this. If people have suggestions to as what they want to read give me a pm or such. I'll go by what people request. In other news I have decided to update my stories at least once a month, unless under circumstances beyond my control. Also I'll write 100% origonal ones if someone really wants me too, but like I have said. WOOOT FINALS ARE OVER!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Bloodletting**

* * *

_...And so from this Day forth the Ritual of Bloodletting shall be given to mortals not born of the Immortal, but chosen to live as Immortal...**. **Exert from the Book of Rituals and Spells of the Vampire Council by ?_

_And it shall come from the oldest rituals that the the first mate of the Leading Male, and or his Sire, shall choose her tests for the following mates, to determine if they are good enough for him. -exert from Coven Law by VanHelen._

* * *

Victoria reappeared immediately in the room with Negi, and quicker than the guards could stop her, she had disarmed them and rounded onto Negi.

"I swear to God child, if my daughters weren't so infatuated with you, nor were you the mate of my friend and master; I would rip you a whole lot of new ones," she snarled at Negi. Who instantly began to shiver as the temperature in the room dropped way past zero. Breathing heavily Negi, remembered one of the things Cosette had drilled into him was Vampire customs, and he instantly realized the challenge that Victoria was attempting.

Heaving himself up the bed, he straightened himself, out and before Victoria could shout at him anymore he spoke. However his voice dropped and the air suddenly became hard to breathe, dropping to the floor Victoria suddenly realized what she had done. On one knee she was about to stab herself, when Evangeline came running into the room, causing everything to stop.

"Enough Negi, pull it back," she said softly but left no room for argument. Nodding the room suddenly became light again. Victoria quickly looking around suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Victoria please go wait for me out in the hall, while I talk to our young _Fledgling,_" she practically spat out. Victoria realizing the mistake she had just made quickly ran out of the room, with as much dignity as a scorned child.

Negi was about to relax when suddenly, Evangeline was in front of him and glaring.

"Tell me, Negi, what you were thinking just now," Evangeline asked with venom dripping in her voice.

Negi swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and sat up straighter.

"I was not about to back down from her challenge, Master, I was afraid she was going to hurt me, and I was afraid, and…" only to realize that Evangeline was smirking. Which from experience Negi knew meant no good for him.

"Oh, is that so, well good job Negi, just remember that now that you have initiated this and gained their mother's approval, now it is my turn to judge them." She said smiling then Negi felt the familiar tingle go down his spine as he looked her dead in the eye.

"And I Negi, unlike our friend Victoria, am not an easy one to please,"

"Oh and Negi," she said meeting his gaze once more.

"You will be turning Konoka this Friday," and with that Evangeline swept out of the room, leaving the now conscious guards to resume their duties. Leaving Negi to ponder what he had started, cause he was extremely confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria began pacing as she realized exactly what had happened in there, and the moment she did, she realized her fealty. So as Evangeline walked out and closed the doors, Victoria was in front of her on her knees tears streaking down her face.

"Please Evangeline-sama, pity them, they are only young girls, they do not yet know what they've gotten themselves into. Take out your frustration on me, please, I ask this as a member of your coven not as your friend. Please." She pleaded as she cried, however Evangeline placed a calming hand on her, and sighed.

"I am sorry my dear friend, but by doing this you have put things into motion that cannot be undone as easily as they were put into motion," she said with sorrow filling her voice. As she began walking down the corridor she stopped at the corner and rounded back, looking Victoria deep in the eyes.

"I'll just promise they won't die, Victoria. That is all I can promise, as your friend that is all I can promise, but as your mistress, and as this Coven's Leader, I'll say this," and the next second she was next to Victoria raising her off her feet by the throat.

"If you ever second guess my decisions again, I will have you tried as a _wympr _(Pronounced ym-fear, this term as a name for those who misbehave or don't follow orders, in this case meaning unfaithful)," and with that she disappeared.

* * *

Negi was in the room, sitting in bed. He sat there shell shocked, Friday. That was less than three days away. Lowering his head, Negi sighed, this was going to be a real pain in his butt. Slowly rolling over he was about to get up when suddenly the metal pushed up against him again, slowly glaring at the two towering Guardian Angels, Negi growled low in his throat.

"Back off," he told them. However the two of them looked at one another before shoving him back into bed and returning to the door standing guard.

"We have been instructed by Mistress McDowell, to keep you hear until she says otherwise," the one that had moved to the door said.

"And we've been instructed that you have temporary leave by Mistress's command," the other said as he too went and joined the other.

Sighing Negi lied back down and closed his eyes. At least maybe when he awoke next, Evangeline would give him something to do.

* * *

Konoka was in front of the mirror three more days, that was all until her Turning. And to say she was excited was entirely false…she was fanatic!

She was currently standing in front of her mirror that her father had given to her. She looked in it and sighed to herself, this was going to be difficult. As she turned around in her white Kimono she looked out the large window of the tower, in which the other girls and her resided within.

* * *

Victoria was beyond herself with fear, not for herself though, but for her daughters. She wished she could tell them to leave Negi alone, but now it was too late. Starting tomorrow she would begin to judge them as potential mates. And as such they would be judged as such. Sighing she began walking back towards her home.

* * *

Gabrielle was pissed her mother had just come to see her and informed her that Negi would not be training with them anymore. To say she was pissed would have been the epitome of wrong. With her long silver hair tied back into a bun that then continued on down her back in a ponytail. She was the epitome of her mother, and was considered a gem of her generation. Although not like Sakura and Hana, and definitely not like her mother. Whom all were warriors; she was more of a politician, and a looker. She knew she was pretty and the only reason that her mother was teaching her how to fight was incase politics failed and she needed a way out.

Ever since she was young, Gabrielle knew she would become this coven's new ambassador, like her mother before her. However, she became confused when her mother insisted upon her learning not only the vampire culture, politics, rules regulations, but also every other race that they had knowledge on also. She was still a little upset that her mother had refused why she couldn't see Negi yet. Sighing she twirled around in her shorts and t-shirt.

* * *

(Time Skip 3 Days Later)

To say that Negi was anxious was an understatement, he was terrified, and what scared him more was he had never done this before. Evangeline walked next to him her cloak billowing past her as they swept down the well lit corridors.

However now was not the time for talking, and Negi realized this.

"Master, what if I fail and kill her," he asked hesitantly, this thought plaguing his mind ever since the beginning.

Evangeline continued walking in step with him, and whispered vaguely.

"For your sake, Negi-kun let us hope you do not," and with that they arrived at twin black doors as tall as the ceiling. On each side stood, Sakura and Hana, both dressed in Deep Green and Silver lining. They each wore their hair up in a pony tail in full regalia. Neither acknowledging them as they knocked on the doors, Negi and Evangeline stood side by side, and waited. And waited; and waited. Finally after three minutes the gigantic doors opened up.

* * *

To say that Evangeline was impressed was saying something, Negi was living up to almost all of her expectations, with the subtle slip of the tongue he would be fit to rule and… blushing crazily she hurriedly made her mind go blank as those thoughts would prove most difficult at the time.

Snapping back into reality she quickly gained a sense of bearing from the locations and realized not much had passed; Negi was still standing there waiting for the Blood Doors to open and the ceremony to begin.

* * *

Konoka sighed to herself, early this morning she had been practically dragged out of her room in the middle of the night, and was then proceeded to be taken to now in which she resides. She had been briefed on the ceremony, and was told the name of the room she was in was called the Blood Chamber.

The name sent shivers down her back, but the words of the one that had come to her by the name of Victoria had said came railing back at her.

_Flashback_

"_However mark my words human, know that your feelings your reactions all of it will never be able to be hidden from the one that changes you. But…my daughters have also taken a liking to the one that changes you. So be warned, if you hurt my daughters physically or emotionally, whomever you may be…." and with that she took off._

_End Flash back_

She was now waiting for Negi and Evangeline to show up, she was wearing her hair up in two tight buns and was wearing and all white Kimono. Looking once again around the room, Konoka sighed and went towards the door to await for the knock.

* * *

The door opened, and Evangeline and Negi stepped through.

(Lol I was totally going to leave it at this, but then I decided against it)

* * *

Negi and Konoka slowly made their ways to the Bloodletting Chamber, once in the giant doors slammed shut, Negi slowly turned towards, Konoka.

"I'm sorry for this Konoka I haven't seen you in so long, and the first time I get to actually talk to you it's so I can take your blood and make you into one of us," he said slowly taking her towards the bed. He sighed as she sat down next to him slowly undoing her hair.

"Negi, I really don't know what is going on in your mind but I can say that you are not forcing me into this. I truly am sorry that it could not be anyone else, but according to Evangeline, no one else would be able to do it," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Konoka when I start do not look me in the eyes, and please forgive me for what I'm about to do," Negi whispered as he lowered his head and his fangs lengthened.

"Go on Negi, I'm not going anywhere," she said bracing herself, for what she knew was coming.

And quicker than one could track Negi sank his fangs all the way into her neck, causing her to scream loudly. Heeding Evangeline's warning Negi did not allow her to pull he neck away, and kept sucking on her neck. He kept at it and soon he started to feel her weakening. Pulling away Negi quickly licked the two perfect pin-pricks. Quickly raising his wrist to his mouth he quickly bit and held it above Konoka's open mouth. Tilting her head back he began pouring his life essence into her. After a few more minutes, and a few more shades of color returning to her face; Negi finally felt safe with allowing her to sleep. And quickly sealing his own wound on his wrist, Negi lowered Konoka down onto the bed. And hopped across the room towards the door where he sat in the chair waiting for Konoka to awaken.

Once sitting down Negi finally allowed himself to fall asleep. And boy was he ready for it.

* * *

Evangeline sat in her room with Chachazero, looking out the window, ever since she had returned; Negi had been keeping Chachazero roaming around the dungeons, to make sure that they were still secure. However now that she knew they were she would have to relocate Zero, **(AN Zero from now on will be Chachazero's nickname.)**.

"Master, not that I'm upset with young flesh bags, current process but are you really going to be mate with him," Zero asked Evangeline.

Evangeline smiled while her hand rubbed a spot on her stomach.

"Yes Zero, I will definitely he has much potential, and I cannot wait to see how well our coven will do with him in charge," she said smiling to herself.

Moving herself around the room she looked over towards Zero, and smirked. The kind that sent children running away.

"Zero…begin the Exams, we have the rest of the month, and I want to make sure that those two are good for him," she said leaving Zero as she headed towards the bathroom.

Zero sat there for a while before she understood what Evangeline had meant, and with a cackle that left the guards at the door, shivering; Zero made her way down towards the Bloodletting Chamber.

* * *

Hana was bored, she was very, very bored; and currently the situation was not making her predicament any better. Sighing she looked over to her sister, and let out an audible sigh.

Sakura on the other hand was become, annoyed, and very annoyed quickly. Her sister stood across from them and was obviously slacking and not paying attention. Glaring at her Sakura hissed through her mask at Hana.

"Hana! What do you think you're doing? We are suppose to be guarding Negi he is going to be extremely weakened for the next three days and if we fail this we will not only fail Evangeline, but we will have failed Negi," however instead of it scaring it her, Hana suddenly straightened up and looked across at Sakura.

"Thank you Sister you are correct and we…," they were cut off as suddenly the torches near them suddenly extinguished themselves. Signaling that someone had entered the Blood Chamber itself and that in and of itself was need for worry. However when they sensed a presence and it had malice, they immediately began to draw their weapons, Sakura drawing her Rapier and Hana drawing her Scimitar. Holding them in a defensive position, they both started procedures of a lock-down. However they suddenly noticed that someone was blocking their minds from reaching the Dispatchers.

Scared beyond belief Sakura was the first to react and raced towards the end of the halls and instantly locked the giant doors. Baring it with the one spell she had learned that all Angel Guardians are required to know. She began,

"**Oh Great Saint Vladimir, Blissful and Peaceful, give us Security to Measure this plea. Sky's of red Seas of Black, Doors please shut and give us safe haven! Protection ART 51,"** as she finished giant chains and spikes wrapped their ways around the door preventing it from opening. Dropping to the ground a sigh escaped her lips as her sister walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

However when Sakura looked up the sight that she saw was one that did not bode well with her. A cloaked figure had a sword and it was piercing out Hana's back, letting out a howl Sakura immeidieatly engaged the attacker.

* * *

Konoka quickly awoke upon the sound of a scream ripping through the room, looking around she noticed that Negi was totally asleep, and did not look like moving. Quickly running across the room, she began running a diagnostics on him, not even aware of why she was thinking of such things. However upon getting to him she realized too late what was going to happen. The moment she was within distance, Negi struck her throat with his cannines.

* * *

Sakura was getting tired and fast, the assailant had been toying with her for the past five minutes. And she was beginning to wear down. After all Hana was meant for the long duels not her.

"**Powerful Adrean, God Of Emotion, Hear my plea and judge me true, blast this foe from thine sight, Expel this intruder, and have mercy on me. Power Cannon Blood Blast 72!****"** and with that a blood red beam shot at the intruder and struck him/her in the chest. Sending them through a window. Shocked Sakura quickly turned and saw Hana standing with a hole in her stomach, with blood flowing out of it.

However that was quickly put to a stop as Hana suddenly bent over and began vomiting. Realizing the danger of that particular offensive spell, Sakura quickly ran over to her sister and began dragging Sakura back towards their post, where she bit her wrist and lowered it to Hana.

"Come on Hana, you'll be okay we only need to get you strong enough," she cried softly as Hana drank softly. Vaguely as Sakura lost her sight, she could have sworn she saw the Inner Doors opening.

* * *

"Mistress! We have lost all contact with GA's Hana and Sakura. Permission to send reinforcements to disclose the issue." Victoria asked on one knee. Her second a women by the name of Colleen Dragonstein. Who stood an inch taller of Victoria at a total of 6 foot. She was the age of 45, had a very slender build, her blood red hair only went down to her ears and her vibrant green eyes shown her understanding of the situation.

Evangeline sighed and turned around,

"Denied," she said facing the two now gaping officers.

"But Mistress," Victoria started but the look in Evangeline's face instantly had her quite.

"They're being tested, Victoria," Evangeline said as she walked past the two kneeling officers.

Immiedieatly Victoria knew what it meant. Looking towards, Evangeline she almost whimpered.

"But Evangeline-sama…she began," but the sharp intake of breath behind her, and the hiss that came from Evangeline, made her rethink and begin again.

"I mean Mistress, you know they are not permitted to leave, and are only usually apart of the ceremony, what are they to do if they cannot heal or…" she began only to be waved down by Evangeline.

"Do not worry, I have full faith in all of them," and with that she sent them back to their duties. However Victoria and Colleen were thinking the same thing.

"_All of them?"_

* * *

Waking up Sakura was met with a smell she had not fallen unconscious to, and immedeiatly she was looking wildly around her. Seeing a basket of fruit in front of her, Sakura sat confused.

"Well go on and eat it Colonel McGanster," Spoke a voice from somewhere behind her. Whirling around she came face to face with a smug Negi.

"I promise the food is very good," he said smiling. His now shoulder length hair drawn back into a pony tail. And his smile making her feel well giddy.

However then the situation of what was happening all came back down on her and she was immedieatly on her feet blushing entirely and bowing towards the door. However she suddenly realized that she could not exit as the door was being blocked by shadows.

"Well I guess you were right Hana she would immedeaty jump at being faced with breaking the rules," Negi said over his shoulder to Hana who was sitting at the table eating an apple. Sakura glared at her and was about to protest when Negi laid a hand on her shoulder and turned missing the massive blush on her face.

"Relax Sakura, as I see it fit, since you guys are going to be around me in all of my intimate moments," (Severe Girl Blushing Alert) "I figured that we might as well get a few things taken care of," he said turning back around to look into each of their eyes only to be met with the back of their heads.

Que sweat drop.

Ignoring what he didn't know.

"Now, after becoming my guards, I have come to the sudden realization that you two, will always be by my side, and as such we should have no secrets kept between us. So from this moment on I'm pulling every ounce of power I have over you two and will say this…No. More. Secrets, where I go you go. What I do you know what you do I know, and along those lines. Things in this coven have gotten soft and some things long forgotten, but we shall stand by one another's side all the way. Now what say you girls,"

Sakura looked over at Hana, and Hana giggled while nodding. And quicker than Negi could comprehend Sakura was kissing his lips deeply. Startled by the sudden intrusion. Negi immediadly pushed away,

"Sakura what…" only for his mouth to be covered by Hana's mouth.

"We love you Negi-kun. With all entire being, and we want you to know this," they said. As Negi looked between the two beautiful girls he instantly passed out.

* * *

**mwahahahhahahahahah sorry folks I've decided to make this a cliff hangar. **

**Review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****review****Review**

**Hiya folks I'm gonna get a head start on all ya, so if you want a nother chapter. I want reviews, by the next chapter. If i recieve 50 reviews, then I will immedietly post the chapter as it is thanks. Remember to send me your likes and dislikes on stories. Also their will defianetly be a surprise for those of you that are prepared. i'll give you a hint they're green and they're yellow and both of them go great in water. Ja ni**


End file.
